Decisions, decisions, decisons
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: Claudia has some important decisons to make, and to top it all off she now has two really great guys fighting fot her. How is she to choose: With her brother and a new unexpected friend?
1. Chapter 1 Michael's Benifit

Claudia goes through with the marriage to Sonny. After about two months Sonny still doesn't trust Claudia but he doesn't hate her anymore (after all it's a

business arrangement, and of course a little sex hasn't hurt anybody. Plus that's one of the two things their good at together: Business and sex.) but then he

can't help but find her taking naps throughout the day (she says she's fine), eating a lot more than her usual fruit trays ("I am aloud to change my eating

choices!", and even more snippy (even for her). Sonny finally ask one day, if she was okay and she just snaps at him "no more than usual and why do you

care?" To avoid another argument he tries another approach and ask her if she would go with him to the benefit for Michael. In shock of how concerned

Sonny was being Claudia just stood there for a few seconds then agreed because she thinks maybe he just wants others to see them together (and she

knows Anthony would be upset if she wasn't playing her wifely duties) to know how serious they really are about their marriage. As they walked in to the

conference room of the hospital Claudia felt dizzy and would of fainted if someone who walked up behind her hadn't caught her, Nickolas. Sonny looked at

him and Claudia's reaction, grabbed her arm and kept walking. Sonny believed something was up between them two but he just couldn't figure it out.

Claudia wasn't sure why Sonny was being so possessive of her, and Jealous of Nickolas she's told him over and over again that their just friends, but then

she saw why, Kate Whoreward was watching them. Now it all made since to her, Sonny was trying to make Kate jealous. She smiled widely, and thought

she could use this to her advantage. Sonny looked over and caught Claudia smiling, "What?" he asked her. She just moved closer to him and says, "well

honey if you wanted to be all "big macho loving husband," all you had to do was ask." She then whispers in his ear, "I know you are just trying to make

Kate jealous." Sonny just stairs at her and then says, " I guess nothing really does get pass you, huh." She just smiles wickedly at him and Sonny walks

away to go talk to someone. Before Claudia even gets to the drinks she sees out the corner of her eye, Kate and Olivia walking towards her. "O great" she

mutters to herself. "Well, well, well," Olivia says, "So daddy let you off your leash has he?" All of a sudden Claudia starts getting a little dizzy again and she

fights it. Meanwhile: Carly sees Olivia and Kate are talking to Sonny's new wife, Claudia. She's not her friend or anything, but Claudia doesn't look to well

(like I care, but I don't wont them to start anything tonight because its about Michael).


	2. Chapter 2 She Doesn't Even Know It

So Carly thinks if she should go over there or not, but ends up walking towards them. It's taking all Claudia has to just stand there with Skank and Skanket

yelling at her and to A) NOT PUKE OR B) NOT FAINT, but she holds it together and just closes her eyes for awhile. Claudia is still ignoring them, when she

opens her eyes and turns slightly just in time to notices that Carly is now walking towards them, "Great another one of Sonny's ex's. I thought this was

about Michael not a reunion for Sonny's ex's she thinks to herself. The dizziness is now getting harder to fight and she's also starting to feel a little bit

nocuous too so she tries to inch to a nearby chair without the Skanks noticing. But the Skanks notice Claudia is trying to get away and Kate who's saying

something about "stealing her man" reaches out to grab Claudia's arm when Carly reaches them. Carly's facing the Skanks now and says, " Is there a

problem here ladies? Because even though I wont to take your money I don't mind kicking you out." They both say, "No, we don't have a problem here"

and walk away. It's not that their scared of Carly, it's just she's actually right, their suppose to be there for a good cause. Carly turns around to check on

Claudia who is now sitting in the chair she was previously inching towards. Carly asks Claudia, "Are you okay? You don't look to well." Claudia's response, "

Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you concerned and why did you just stand up to the Skanks for me because I had it handled and last I

checked we aren't friends." Claudia closes her eyes again to fight the dizziness that was coming back, while Carly just stared at Claudia. "Really Claudia,

what's wrong with you? I saw when you and Sonny arrived, you almost fainted then and I saw you two more times since you've been here doing the same

thing now." Claudia just sighs and says, "I just have not been feeling… A man stands a few feet away and he smells like cigarette smoke, Claudia gages as if

she is about to throw up then finishes her sentence "well. I just have not been feeling well lately, AND THIS ASS next to me who smells like cigarette smoke

is not helping!" Carly looks at the man, and smiles at him sympathetically. He smiles back at Carly, frowns at Claudia and walks away. Carly looks back at

Claudia who looks pale, "Are you sure your okay?" Then it clicks in Carly's head, she's been through this before. " Hey Claudia, are you pregnant?" Claudia

just looks at Carly like she is the craziest person ever, " WHAT? No! what would even make you ask that?" Carly sighs and says, "well the fainting, nausea,

mood swings, and right now you look as pale as a ghost." "Well I'm not." Claudia says a little harsher than she meant to. Then to Claudia's own surprise she

says, "look I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just really not feeling well." She gets up to search for her husband, but turns back to Carly before she walks off and

says, "Carly, Thank you for before, but if you tell anyone about me being nice to you I'll have to kill you" and she walks off. Carly just laughs at her and

thinks: Yeah she's pregnant and doesn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 3 Soup 4 The Sick

Claudia finally finds Sonny, he's talking to non other than Kate Whorward. She walks up to them and slips her arm through Sonny's arm. He

looks and sees it's Claudia and to his surprise he smiles at her. Sonny kind of forgets Kate's there (which angers her because she just knows

he still loves her). Sonny doesn't even notice when Kate walks away because he's once again concerned for his wife, "Claudia are you okay

because you look kind of pale?" Claudia; "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do I look that bad, gosh I'm fine can we just leave

already?" and she storms off towards the exit.

**In the car:** Sonny offers Claudia a drink, she turns it down. Sonny thinks (that's weird I've never known Claudia to turn down a drink) but he

just brushes it off because she does look a little tired. By the time they make it to the driveway, Sonny looks down to find Claudia's head in

his lap. Max comes around the car and is going to Wake Mrs. C up but Sonny tells him he's got her, and he carries her into the house. Claudia is

so knocked out that she doesn't even realize it when Sonny gets her to their bed, and takes off her jacket and shoes. Claudia wakes up and

wonders how she got to bed? She doesn't think to hard about it before her stomach starts to rumble, so she goes downstairs to the kitchen

for breakfast. Sonny hears Claudia coming down the stairs so he hurries to finish the omelet he just made for his wife. Claudia walks into the

kitchen and scrunches up her nose, "What's that smell?!" and before Sonny can answer Claudia's running towards the bathroom. By the time

Claudia comes out of the bathroom, Sonny's at the dinning room table finishing up his breakfast. Claudia just looks at him, while he doesn't

even look up and says, "So you're trying to posing me, by taking me out with your awful cooking! I was excepting something with a little

more style" Sonny looks up over the paper and says, " Excuse me? I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook, and I was just trying to do

something nice for my wife who seemed so sick last night that we had to leave my son's benefit early." "Sonny I'm…" Carly comes in and

interrupts, "O I'm sorry did I interrupt something? I just came to tell you what happen after you left last night. You know how much we made

that kind of thing. I can come back but since your both here I can get this over with and Claudia I brought this for you." Carly holds up a

brown bag for Claudia. Sonny and Claudia just look at her and the bag like "what?' Carly adds, "It's just some soup and what not because I

noticed you didn't look well." Sonny was the first to speak, "well that was nice of you carly." Then Claudia noticed Sonny was waiting for her

to say something nice, because after all his ex was going out of her way to be nice to someone she doesn't even like. Claudia says, "um..yeah

thank you carly" and takes the bag, "I am kind of craving soup and French toast anyway. Emm and maybe a brownie!" and Claudia walks out

the dinning room towards the kitchen. Carly's laughing when she leaves but she doesn't care. Sonny looks at carly, "what's so funny?" Carly,

"Your wife. One min I come in here and you two are arguing and the next she's practically skipping out of her talking about French toast and

brownies. She's a strange one Sonny even for a Zaccarah." Sonny, "Who are you telling I'm married to her. But she's been even weirder lately

though." Carly's silent because she has a theory about that but doesn't wont to say anything to Sonny about it because yeah Claudia's acting

strangely nice now, but she's not dumb enough to mess with a Zaccarah no matter what their mood (which are likely to flip like a dime).Carly

and Sonny finish up their business about Michael's benefit and she leaves to go back to work and Sonny leaves to go to a meeting with Jason.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise Soup

**In the kitchen:** Claudia takes the soup out of the bag, but doesn't notice that that's not all that's in there. She makes her French toast and eats, but then

remembers she wonts a brownie. There aren't any brownies made, and she could make some, but she really doesn't wont them that bad right now so she

goes to clean up. Right when she's about to throw away the bag the soup was in she notices that there is another bag within the soup bag. Claudia screams,

"Arggg that sneaky BITCH…." before she even finishes Milo comes through the kitchen door. "Is there something wrong Mrs. C?" Claudia, " No Milo but tell my

husband I went out." Milo, "Okay Mrs. C I'll tell the boss when he gets back." Claudia, " Okay, wait when he gets back where did he go?' Milo, "O he went to a

meeting with Jason, I asked him if he wonted me to come get you but he said no you weren't feeling to well, but he told me to go get this." Milo hands

Claudia the bag and the anger she just had for Sonny is gone because he was actually listening to her (he had Milo go get her brownie) but then she

remembered what Carly snuck in the soap bag and the anger returned, "Thank You Milo, I wont be long." and she turns to leave to head for the Metro Court.

**Sorry this chapters so short. I'll probably add some to it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Did You Forget This

Metro Court: Carly didn't see her at first, but she could hear her. "I want to speak with your manager. Carly, her first names Carly, not Olivia! I know she's here, so just go get her! Why are

you arguing with me, Do you know who I am? Claudia Zacarrah, now known as Claudia Corinthos!" Desk person, " Yes mame, we are trying to locate her right now. If you would like to wait

at the bar. I would be more than happy to let you know when she arrives back at the front desk." Claudia just smiles because she can tell she intimidates the poor man. It doesn't take long

for Carly to show up at the bar. "What can I do for you Mrs. Corinthos, Did you not like the soup I brought for you earlier?" Claudia just glares at Carly, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"How about my office Mrs. Corinthos?" Carly leads the way and Claudia fallows. As soon as Carly closes the door Claudia throws the little bag onto Carly's desk, "Did you forget this or

something when you dropped off the soup because its not for me." Carly _shakes_ her head and calmly ask, "Claudia did you even take the test?" Claudia laughs at Carly's question, " No

Carly I didn't because I don't have a reason to take that test just like I told you last night so just drop it." Carly just looks at Claudia to make sure she's finished, "So if you're so sure then

what's the harm in taking the test?" carly ask and shoves the bag at Claudia. Claudia snatches the bag and leaves out the office to take the test. Carly just fallows quietly behind Claudia.

"Why does this seem like times going by so slowly! I can't wait here forever I have things to do you know." Carly just laughs at Claudia in her head, "It hasn't even been a min chill out!"

Claudia glares at Carly, "You know what, I know I'm not pregnant so I don't even need this test, and I'm hungry so I have to go." Claudia leaves the bathroom. Claudia just stares at the

door in shock, and thinks she's married to Sonny Corinthos how can she be so impatience. And then her watch goes off.

**_Sorry the chapter's so sort. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6 Spoondermire

Claudia is sitting on the dock eating here pastries she just bought and stares out at the water then she sees it, Spoondermire Island. She gets on the next

boat and before she knows it she is headed towards Nickolas'. Then she really thinks about it when she's a little more than half way there, "Shit what am I

doing? He probably isn't even home or he's out ridding his o so favorite horse." Claudia gets off the boat and obviously not thinking straight because the next

thing she nose is that "Alfred" is letting her in. "Shit Shit Shit, turn around and get back on that boat and go home!" Claudia's still talking to herself, and doesn't

even notice that Nickolas came into the room, "Would you like to have some privacy with yourself to finish your conversation because I know you came to

see an old friend and all but I can wait." Claudia's a little startled and jumped a little, then laughs, "Of course not, I came here to see a Really good old friend,

talking to myself can wait." They laugh a little more and then hug. Nickolas starts, " So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the lovely Mrs. Zaccarah?"

Claudia smirks, " That's Corinthos now." Nickolas' smile fades a little, "but of course, I did hear of the nuptials, perhaps I was just thinking you got a little

smarter than the last time I saw you." Claudia goes to sit on the couch, "He's not as bad as he likes people to believe you know." "Nickolas sits next to her,

"O you mean like someone else I know." Claudia just smiles at him, he could always make her smile and laugh like it was just the naturalist thing to hold a

normal conversation with a Zaccarah. Claudia quickly recovers, "lets talk about something else. No offense but I came here to be distracted. How's

Spencer, How's business?

**So I kinda started to number wrong right about here, lol. Sorry about that. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Where is She

Sonny wakes up and realized that he was really tired because he slept through dinner. He calls for Max, "Max," Max enters the living room, "Yes boss?" Sonny turns towards max, "Max could you go check on Claudia? I'm going to bed." Max hates when he has to give Sonny bad news, "I um… would boss but she isn't back yet." Sonny stops at the stairs, "what do you mean she's not back yet?"

**Spoondermire: **Nickolas walks into Spencer's room to find Claudia and Spencer fast asleep, and he just smiles. He doesn't know what it is about her, but he just lights up when he sees her and he knows he shouldn't. Heck everyone has told him to stay away from her because she is nothing but trouble, always has been and always will be. Nickolas goes to remove the book Claudia was reading Spencer off of them and tuck them in (he'll let her stay, unlike others he doesn't have a problem with her, plus Spencer seems pretty attached and I wouldn't want to wake him). Nickolas was going to try to get some work done when "Alfred" announces that Mrs. Davis is here to see him. Nickolas looks up and greets Alexis, "Hi Alexis what are you doing here so late?" "I can't come see my favorite people in the world besides my wonderful daughters?" Nickolas just smiles, "Of course you can, but your visits usually come with… "Nickolas!" Alexis and Nickolas both turn there attention to the doorway witch Claudia is now standing in. "O I'm sorry I just came to tell you Spencer's still asleep, (Claudia notices the dirty look Alexis is giving her) and you know what I should probably leave. Um… Tell Spencer I'll visit him again soon. Bye" Claudia turns on her heels and leaves. Nickolas just looks at Alexis who is giving him a what in the world type of look, "What?" Alexis: "What is Claudia Zaccarah doing here, and what is she doing with Spencer?! Do you two have a thing going on again or something? I thought I told you that you shouldn't be with her, and you defiantly should not let her anywhere near Spencer!" Nickolas: "Alexis not that it's your business but, Claudia **Corinthos **and I are just friends and I will let whom I wish near my child. You can either respect my guess or just not visit. (Alexis just looks at him like he's lost his mind) And I know who she is, but she is not as bad as everyone makes her to be. Plus she is really sweet with Spencer and he adores her." Alexis is still looking at him like he's lost his mind, "Fine you want to go down that path that is your business, I'm just trying to make sure you and Spencer are safe. And as for Claudia **Corinthos** being sweet, ha I'll believe that when pigs fly. And until that happens I'm going to still be overprotective of you and Spencer (and she gathers her things to leave). Nickolas just watches and thinks, (and this is my family?!) after Alexis leaves he checks on Spencer one more time before retiring to bed.

Claudia walks into the house and hears Sonny yelling at Milo and someone else (that sounds like Jonny, "Why didn't you go with her? I told you she wasn't feeling well. If you just went with her We wouldn't have to go through this search party." "No Sonny If you were really taking care of my sister and really concerned for her instead of using her to get at Kate then we wouldn't be going through this!" Claudia now walks into the living room, "What is going on here? What are you guys fighting about? Claudia walks over toward Johnny, "And what are you doing here, I thought you were made at me?" (Johnny's been mad at Claudia ever since she married Sonny. But she still tries to talk to him, and he's just been ignoring her till now.) The whole rooms staring at her now, "O I don't know Claudia Sonny calls acting all concerned and asked if you where with me and just hangs up when I tell him no. Where the hell were you? We've been looking for you for awhile, and Sonny called Jason over a few min ago, even though I know he's just protecting his business deal. And what is this I hear about you being sick, you never get sick." Johnny turns toward Sonny, "Did you posing my sister, because if you did not only will it end the deal you made with my crazy father, but I WILL kill you!" Sonny ignores Johnny and turns towards Milo, " Will you call Jason and tell him we found her, there is no need to come over." Milo: "Yes Sir, and I'm sorry Mrs. C." Claudia looks towards them for the first time since she come in, "There is nothing to be sorry for Milo. What is your problem Sonny, I just went out. Do I need to inform you every time I leave the house?" Sonny turns toward Claudia, " No but it would be nice to not to have to worry about my sick wife when I have other things to be concerned with." He leaves the room and goes to bed. Claudia turns back to her brother, "So… You were concerned because I couldn't tell how you've been acting lately." She goes to pour her a glass of water and then sits on the couch, Johnny sits next to her. They just stay silent for awhile then Johnny speaks up, "Claudia, I'll always be concerned about you you're my favorite sister." She smiles and hugs him, "That's because I'm your only sister." After they come out of the embrace Johnny ask, " So you may be able to get pass your dumb ass husband, but not me. Where were you tonight?" Claudia thinks about it for a few seconds before telling him (He wasn't to fond to finding out that she was hanging out with Nickolas last year, but she went for it because hell he tolerates Nickolas. At least over Sonny). She gets up to go get some more water (since when do I drink this much water?) "Um…I was at Nickolas' and I kind of fell asleep." But before she can even finish, "What do you mean you were at Nickolas'? I thought you were done with him, and what if dad finds out you are sleeping around on your husband? He will kill you, hell that is if that sick bustard upstairs doesn't first!" She moves closer to Johnny, "Shhh! And their not going to find out, because there is nothing to find out. We haven't slept together, gosh John we are just friends." Johnny calms down a little bit, "Fine, just please be carfull Claudia. We both know we don't need dad to have another reason to want to kill you." He hugs her again, "Goodnight" Claudia hugs back, "Goodnight John, and maybe tomorrow we can have lunch or something?" Johnny looks back at his sister, "Sure Claudia. See you tomorrow." Johnny leaves, and Claudia goes to bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets Make New Friends

**Claudia wakes up, rolls over and looks at the clock, "Shit, You have got to be kidding me!" Its 12 o clock and she needs to take a shower and get dressed to meet Johnny at the Metro Court for lunch. She throws back the covers and obviously gets up to quick, because that wave of nausea she felt the other day was coming back, "Wow I thought I was through this." She sits back on her bed and puts her head between her legs to try succumb the nausea. After about 5min or so it goes away so she goes to shower and get dressed. **

**Meanwhile: **Sonny's on his way downstairs to go over some business with Jason, and he hears the shower (Claudia must be up). "Milo!" Milo meets Sonny in the living room, "Yes sir?" "Fallow Claudia around today." "Yes sir, but wont she know I'm fallowing her?" Claudia is now on the top of the stairs, " Yes she will." Sonny and Milo look up at her as she's coming down the Stairs. When Claudia finally reaches the bottom, " Since when do you care if I have a guard?" Sonny goes to get a drink, "Since you start disappearing. I don't need any surprise visits from Anthony because I've got enough to deal with. So I don't need his daughter to show up missing." Claudia just looks at Sonny, "Why would I end up missing Sonny? Is there something with the business that's going on?" Sonny: "Nothing I can't handle." Claudia looks at Sonny for a min, "I can help you know. And you said this wasn't going to be like when I lived with my father: Sending the women away when its time to talk business." "I know you can help, and if I need any I'll ask. Okay?" Claudia looks at him to see if he's really telling the truth, he looks serious enough. "Fine, I'm late anyway." She turns back to face him when she gets to the door, "And I can handle myself as well. No offence Milo, but I don't need a guard.'

**Metro Court: **Claudia walks into the Metro Court Bar and orders a drink, "Do you think you should really be drinking?" Claudia knows who it is even before she turns around, "And why shouldn't I drink? Are you kicking me out Carly because after are little "alliance" at the Benefit for Michael I thought we were like BFF's." Claudia's now smirking at Carly. Carly's not pleased and looks pretty pissed, "I'm serious Claudia you shouldn't drink when your pregnant. It's bad for the baby." Now Claudia looks pissed, "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm Not pregnant." Carly was about to say something else but Claudia walks away before she has the chance to. Carly turns to the bartender, "If Mrs. Corinthos orders any drinks here don't give them to her and if there is a problem come and get me." The bartender agrees and Carly goes back to work. Claudia talking to herself, "What the hell is her problem?" Johnny walks up, "Talking to ourselves are we and What's who's problem?" Claudia: " No one, and Nickolas said the same thing." Johnny's smile disappears and he sits down, "Really Claudia what is up with you two?" (Gosh, I'm like a school girl, why can't I stop smiling) "Nothing John, I already told you that. Can we just drop that. This is suppose to be for us to catch up. How are you? Any new girls or are you still with crazy lulu?" Johnny is now defiantly nowhere near smiling, " She's not crazy and life is fine. The garage is actually doing surprisingly well. Dad hasn't sent any of his goons in awhile to try to make me rejoin the family business. How has my sister's life been? You know, besides your dumbass husband and your boyfriend on the side." Claudia scolds at Johnny, and he says he's sorry then they talk a little more and order. Claudia's eating her salad when she gets up and runs towards the bathroom. When she comes back Johnny ask, "Are you okay?" Claudia takes a sip of her water, "Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well, and I think this salads bad." Johnny doesn't know, but he just goes with the excuse. "So Johnny what are you going to do the rest of the day?" There getting up to leave, "I don't know. I'll probably just go see Lulu or something." Claudia was going to say something to that, but then thought: not now Claudia. You just got your brother back, don't piss him off and says, "um… Okay I'll call you later." Johnny leaves and Claudia is about to leave when she spots Carly. Carly notices Claudia coming towards her: great she's going to yell at me about something else now, "Hi Mrs. Corinthos. Is there something I can help you with?" "Um.. Yeah. Can we talk in your office?" Carly looks a little taken back at first because she can't tell if Claudia is trying something, then she's like: O yeah she's just being nice because of the hormones. Gosh I feel for Sonny, because she is crazy without the pregnancy hormones, geeze. They walk in silence into Carly's office and they stay silent for awhile until Claudia speaks up, "So the test was positive?" Carly looks up at Claudia and nods yes and then says, "but we could go to GH to make sure." Claudia is almost in tears, "Why are you being nice to me, you don't even like me?" Carly can see Claudia is near tears and offiously doesn't have many people who are kind to her, "I just… I don't really know actually. Maybe because you are technically the step mother of my children or maybe It's because I don't think your that bad." Claudia looks at Carly who seems to be telling the truth, "Yeah right everyone thinks I'm that back. Well except for Johnny and Nickolas." Claudia thinks to herself: Shit, why did I just say Nickolas. Carly arches her eyebrow at Claudia, "Nickolas? But aren't you married to Sonny? Wait, you and Nickolas aren't…" "No!" Claudia shoots out before Carly can finish, "We're JUST friends. Gosh why does everyone thinks its so hard for Claudia Zaccarah to be friends with a man and not sleeping with him. I mean sure we've come close…" Claudia stops and thinks to herself: Shit Shit Shit, I just keep stepping in it tonight, I got to get out of here. "Um…You know what thanks for um.. Letting me vent, but I have to go. O and Carly…" Carly finishes for her, "I know I know, if I tell anyone you'll kill me." Claudia turns to leave.

**The Pier: **Claudia is sitting on the docks again going through her phone: Just call and make an appointment! She finally talks herself into making an appointment to make sure she is really pregnant, then she can go from there. "I can't just sit here, I need to do something!" "Talking to yourself again, Mrs. Corinthos?" Claudia knows who it is, and there is that school girl smile again, "Um… No. Okay. Maybe." Claudia and Nickolas are smiling at each other when the nanny brings Spencer along because she noticed Nickolas was no longer fallowing them. "Claudia!!!" Spencer yells and runs for her, "you left last night without saying goodbye." Claudia bends down so she is now eye level with Spencer, "I know I'm sorry it was just really late, and I didn't wont to wake you." She can tell he is plotting something in that little head of his because his frown turns into a sly little smile. "It's okay, if you make it up to me!" Claudia and Nickolas laugh at him and they go to sit on the bench while Nickolas tells the nanny that she can have the rest of the day off. Nickolas walks back over to Claudia and Spencer who seem to have come to an agreement, "So what did he say your punishment is?" Claudia and Spencer just look up at Nickolas, "Well for starters I have to promise to never ever leave without saying goodbye, and for right now he will settle for some ice cream and a new toy." "Spencer! You just had some ice cream, you are going to spoil your dinner." Spencer cries, Please, Please daddy Please!" Claudia joins in with Spencer, "Yeah daddy, Please, Please, Please!" Nickolas looks at them and gives in, " Fine, but your going to have to take him because I just gave the nanny the day off and I have some packing to finish for my business trip." Claudia and Spencer cheer. "Yes!" Claudia turns towards Nickolas, " Wait your going to let me be with Spencer by myself? Aren't you afraid I'll corrupt him?" Nickolas turns like he is thinking about it for awhile then Claudia says, "I was just kidding Nickolas, we'll be fine." Nickolas turns back to her smiling, "I know I was just playing." She goes to hit him, "So not funny!" Nickolas escapes the hit, "what you are not the only one with jokes." Nickolas walks towards the lift while Claudia and Spencer walk towards Kellies laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 BFF'S Chat

Claudia and Spencer are eating their ice cream when Alexis and her daughters enter Kellies. Claudia doesn't even notice, but Spencer does and he leaps from the table to give her a hug. Claudia looks worried at first, then she relaxes when she spots Spencer but then gets a little angry when she sees who Spencer is hugging. They walk back towards the table and Claudia puts on a fake smile for Spencer and the girls, "Hello Alexis, girls." Alexis doesn't even try to hide how much she hates Claudia, "Hi Mrs. **Corinthos**. We aren't into stealing children are we?" Claudia just ignores that comment and turns towards the kids, "Hey girls, how is school?" Molly is the 1st to speak, "Its good, I made the A honor roll." Claudia smiles back at her and turns toward Kiristina. Kristina is quit like her mother she comments, "Its fine" and turns back towards the kids. Claudia moves to get up, "Well not that this isn't fun, but Spencer and I have a date with the toy store" She stands up, "Shit. To fast!" and immediately goes back down. Spencer and Molly respond at the same time, "Ooooo, you said a bad word." Claudia looks up and then realizes what she just said (Shit how am I to get out of this one, good thing Alexis and Kristina went to order at the corner) "Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I just got a little sick. Um can we not tell your parents about this?" Molly and Spencer think about it before turning back to Claudia, "Sure for a day at the park together?" Claudia just looks at them (These kids could seriously fit into my family) "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Come on Spencer we really should be going now. Bye Molly." Molly says goodbye and Spencer and Claudia are off to the toy store. Claudia and Spencer are now walking along the docks towards the boat, "Claudia I think daddies going to say that we spent way to much. We were technically only suppose to but me one new toy." Claudia looks at Spencer and smiles, "You are defiantly your fathers child." They are still laughing when Lulu walks up, "What are you doing with my nephew?!" Claudia and Spencer both turn around to see Lulu who is waiting for a response. Spencer breaks the glares, "Aunt Lulu!" runs to hug her and then turns to face Claudia, "You must be good luck Claudia because I keep seeing all my family when I'm with you." Claudia flashes Spencer a weak smile and then turns back to Lulu, "Um, not that I have to tell you but Spencer and I were out for ice cream and a little toy shopping." She holds up the bags in her arms, "And we should be getting back now." Claudia holds out her hand to Spencer who takes it after he says goodbye to his Aunt Lulu and the board the boat.

**Graystone: **Lulu busts into the living room to find Sonny, "Sonny! Sonny!" Sonny looks up from his desk, "What? What is your problem?" Lulu looks at him (she is still furious that that bitch is taking advantage of her brother and getting to him by being all nice to Spencer. He's just a kid for goodness sake.) " My problem. My problem is your Hoe Bag of a wife!" Sonny now looks interested, "1st stop with the name calling, and 2nd what does my wife have to do with you busting in my home?" Lulu: "She has everything to do with it. I know you probably don't even like her and that's not my fault, but that doesn't mean she has to go try sleeping with my brother to get you jealous!" Now Sonny really doesn't understand (but that would explain what's up with them) "Wait a min. what do you mean she's sleeping with your brother?" Lulu: "l don't know, maybe you just aren't satis…." Before she finishes Sonny cuts her off, "Hey! I satisfy my wife just fine. And your just over reacting, they are just friends." (At least he hopes so. That's what she said last time he brought up Nickolas) Sonny brings Lulu some water and moves her towards the couch, "look they are just friends. I know everyone may think we got married for a business arrangement (True) and that we don't even like each other, but we do (Somewhat true)." Lulu still doesn't believe him, expectually after walking in on them last year, but at least she is calmed down now. Lulu leaves, and Sonny thinks on it for a bit (Is she really cheating on me? I mean not like I really care) then he gets up to go cook his wife dinner (maybe I can get a straight answer out of her after a few drinks).

**Spoondermire: **Claudia and Spencer are laughing while walking into the living room, "So it looks like you two had fun" Nickolas says once they enter. They look up and say at the same time while giggling, "Yes. We did" Nickolas bends towards Spencer, "Hey Spencer why don't you tell Claudia thank you and go wash up for dinner." "Thank You Claudia I had the best time ever!" he hugs Claudia and runs off to wash up for dinner. Claudia looks at Nickolas who is just smiling at her, "What?" "Nothing, Spencer just adores you. And you do too I can tell." They move towards the couch, "Well who wouldn't love me!" she says mockingly, "and I'm not really a kid person but Spencer is pretty awesome." Nickolas lifts an eyebrow at her, "what do you mean your not a kid person? You practically raised your little brother, and don't you have step kids?" They don't even notice how close they have gotten, "That's different. Johnny was easy once he was away from my father, and as for my step kids: well I don't really have a relationship with them." Nickolas is awfully close to Claudia now, "So what troubles did…" before he could finish Claudia's lips were on Nickolas' and he had no intention in stopping her. After awhile they became more and more hungry towards each other and more than likely wouldn't have stopped if it had not been for "Alfred" "um… sir. Dinner is ready." They both quickly broke apart, "I'm sorry. Nickolas I shouldn't have done that." "No I shouldn't have let it get that far, it's my fault too." Claudia was almost hurt, but quickly recovered, "I um. Should go say by to Spencer, wouldn't want to be punished again." Claudia gets up from the couch and fixes herself and then goes to say bye to Spencer and leave. Next thing Nickolas knows, Spencer is coming to tell Nickolas he's ready for dinner.

**Metro Court: **Great its my friend, "Hey excuse me, where is Carly" The man looks up with a smile that quickly fades once he notices that its Mrs. Corinthos again, " Ah, Mrs. Corinthos, nice to see you again. She is in the restaurant." Claudia just smiles and heads towards the restaurant (he learns fast). Claudia spotted Carly, she's on the phone so she just sits opposite her. Carly smiles and holds up one finger, while Claudia orders. Claudia finishes telling the waiter her order and Carly finishes up her call, "So Mrs. Corinthos, what brings you by today?" Claudia just looks at her (I've got no one else to tell so I minds well spill it) "Claudia. You can call me Claudia, and I needed to talk but if your busy" Claudia gets up like she's going to leave. Carly stops her, "Mrs. Corin… I mean Claudia you can stay. So what do you need to talk about?" Claudia looks around a little bit, Carly notices. "Um, do you wont me to tell the waiter to bring our dinner to my office?" Claudia starts to get up so Carly takes that as a yes. They reach Carly's office and are sitting on the sofa, "So Claudia what do you want to talk about? Did you go to the doctor yet, or told Sonny? Wait it is Sonny's right?" There is a knock, the waiter enters, brings in the food, and leaves. Carly turns back to Claudia, "Well?" Claudia sighs, " No I have not been to the doctor and Yes if I'm pregnant its Sonny's, but I kind of am over denial so that's not exactly what I wont to talk about." Carly looks straight at Claudia, "Okay then what is it you want to talk about?" Claudia isn't looking at Carly but she can feel that she is defiantly looking at her, "Okay. I um… I kissed Nickolas!" Carly is just in shock for awhile and then she realizes that Claudia is waiting for her to say something, "What?" then she rephrases that because Claudia now looks like she's about to cry, " I mean you are married Claudia. O and you are pregnant." Claudia was trying to hold back the tears, but she is defiantly crying now. Carly can see she's upset, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to up set you. Are you okay?" Carly gets up and hands Claudia a tissue from the box on her desk and she is trying to comfort her but Claudia just wont stop crying, "Claudia its okay, It was just a kiss." Carly moves Claudia's face so they are now looking into each others face, "It was just a kiss right?" Claudia doesn't answer right away, "I um…I don't know. Gosh why do I always have to complicate my life and screw it up even more than it is!" Carly just smiles, "Because You're a Zaccarah!" They are both laughing now. After they calm down Carly says, "I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but when you need a friend to listen to you I'll be here." Claudia smiles, "Thank you. Now um your niece or nephew is hungry so lets eat." Carly smiles back at her and they have their dinner and chat like they have always been best friends. Its kind of late when they finish dinner and Claudia is really tired so she just gets a room at the Metro Court. Claudia thinks: I should call Sonny, I mean it was kind of sweet how worried he was last time, and I did tell Nickolas I would call him when I got home to let him know I got home safely. Her phone starts to ring just as she starts to think about the intense kiss she just shared with Nickolas. She was so out of it that she didn't even look at the caller id, "Hello Claudia, where the hell are you?!" Yeah Sonny defiantly brought her out of her fantasy, "Clam down Sonny. I was having dinner with Carly and by the time we were done I was so tired I just got a room here." It didn't take long for Sonny to catch on to what Claudia just said, "What the hell Claudia you didn't want to call and let me know that you weren't going to be home, and since when do you hang out with Carly?" Claudia was flattered that he was actually starting to care but she was falling asleep, "look Sonny I told you before I don't have to tell you everything!" Sonny: "I know, I was just worried." Claudia: " I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm really tired so I'll be home tomorrow. Goodnight Sonny.' Sonny: "I probably just over reacted, Goodnight Claudia." They both hung up and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Daddy Pays a Visit

Claudia wakes to knocking at the door, she stumbles out of bed to answer it. It's Carly with a try of food, "Hi I know its early, but I just wanted to make sure you ate something before you left." Claudia ushers her in, "Thank you, but no you didn't you just came by to remind me that my doctor's appointment is today." Carly knows she's been caught, "Okay okay, so maybe that's the real reason I came by this morning. Sorry." Claudia smiles at Carly (She is nice, I probably should have given her a chance when we first meet) "It's fine. So what are you doing around 1?' Carly smiles, "You want me to come with you!" Claudia swallows the toast she was eating, "Of course you're like the closest thing I have to a friend without complications right now.' Carly: "I am your friend, and I would be honored." Claudia hugs her, "Thank you, now I have to get dress and go home to change. I'll meet you there around 12:30." Carly leaves, Claudia finishes her breakfast, dresses and heads home.

Claudia walks through the front door, "honey I'm home!" She drops her bag and goes towards the kitchen to drop off the pastries she just bought; Sonny's on the phone when she enters the living room. He holds up a finger signaling that he's be off in a min. so she goes to the bar to pour herself some water. Sonny walks up behind her and was about to ask how her dinner with Carly went yesterday when Anthony enters. Anthony: "Isn't that nice you guys are still in the honeymoon phase! Well you'll have to finish this later because we have business to discus, Claudia leave!" Sonny and Claudia turn to face Anthony and Sonny grabs Claudia's hand and pulls her along with him, "Anthony this is my home and you will respect my wife in her own home." Anthony just smirks at them, "Whatever you say Mr. Corinthos, excuse me Claudia but I have some business to discus with your husband so could you go bake us some cookies or something. There was that respectful enough for you?" Claudia is still close to Sonny's side, "It's nice to see you too daddy, but as you can tell my husband would rather have me here by his side helping with business. Not in the kitchen baking cookies." Anthony turns towards Sonny and notices he isn't going to make her leave, "So you are going to talk to your father that way?" He turns back towards Sonny, "But then I beat that's not what her mouth is best used for." Claudia is beyond angry at him, "Dad that's not appropriate in any way!" and she storms off towards the stairs.

Claudia is in tears by the time she gets to her room: Dam hormones, I don't have time for this. She takes a warm bubble bath and gets dress. By the time she's done Sonny's waiting downstairs, "I'm sorry about what your father said." Claudia: "It's not your fault, I um. Have to go meet Carly somewhere soon so I'll see you later." Sonny watches her walk away but she stops at the door and turns to him. "do you want to have dinner later?" Sonny: I just never know what to expect with her sometimes, she's so hard to read. O she's waiting for a response, "Yeah, um do you want me to cook?" Claudia smiles at him, "that'd be nice."

Claudia looks at her phone, she's go about an hour till she has to meet Carly at the hospital so she goes to the garage. "John, John, Johnny!" He comes from under a car, "Stop yelling I'm right her. What's wrong, who do you need me to kill now?" Claudia just smirks at him, "Very funny, I just came to warn you that daddy will probably be visiting you soon." Johnny throws the cloth he was just using to wipe his hands with, "Dam it Claudia what did you do now?" Claudia looks at him in shook, "Why do you always assume I did something, you know our father he's crazy." Johnny softens a little, "fine. What did dad do now?" Claudia sits on the nearby stool, "O besides, telling Sonny my place is in the kitchen? Lets see, he basically called me a slut." Johnny just lets out a loud sigh, he wouldn't put it pass their father to just out right call Claudia a slut. He moves over by his sister and hugs her, "I'm sorry. Why do you put up with him though Claudia? Do you want his approv…" She stops him before he can finish, "No! No John I am not some little child who needs her father's approval!" John backs up a bit, "fine, okay so maybe I've got it wrong." "Yeah, you do have it wrong! I just don't want to talk about this anymore. How was your date the other day with crazy?" John's angry now, "I told you not to call her that, and it wasn't a date. It's not like I'm asking how your boyfriend is." Claudia smiles a bit, "Okay touché, I can play nice. How's Lulu?" He looks at her like he doesn't believe she really wants to know. "Really, how is she?" Johnny: "she's fine. How is Cassadine?" Claudia looks down towards the floor, "he's fine. Um John you know what I have to get going I'm suppose to be meeting someone soon." Johnny notices she is avoiding the subject and obviously doesn't want to talk about it so he lets it go, for now, "fine but Claudia you know you can talk to me right?" Claudia is now at the door, she turns to him flashes him a smile and says, "I know."

Claudia is sitting in the waiting area when someone walks up to her, "So your now fallowing me Mrs. Corinthos?" She looks up and smiles at Nickolas, "How do I know you aren't fallowing me Batman?" Nickolas smiles back at her, "may I?" he ask to sit in the seat next to her. Claudia nods (Gosh he has like the most perfect lips! Claudia hold it together you should not be thinking about that) and he sits down. "I believe you are the one fallowing me batman, because didn't you say yesterday that you had to pack for a business trip?" Nickolas just nods (Gosh, why can't I stop thinking about that kiss! Because your not an idiot and that was a Great kiss!). Claudia: "So that means you are the one whom is doing the fallowing batman. " Nickolas: "No I had to push my trip back a day because I forgot about the board meeting I had with the hospital today." Claudia's nodding, "Okay I guess I believe you, " Claudia says mockingly. Nickolas then ask Claudia, "If I may ask what are you doing here?" Claudia's face changes (I should NOT be flirting with Nickolas, especially while I'm here to check if I'm pregnant with my Husband's child. Just walk away Claudia, walk away) " I um…." She was interrupted when Carly showed up, "Sorry I'm late. Hey Nickolas, sorry I can't catch up but Claudia and I are late for (the alarmed look on Claudia's face told Carly to lie) lunch."


	11. Author's Note

**Aw, Thanks! I know its only two reviews but thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you guys like my story, especially because this is the 1st**** one I have written on fan fiction. I love to write, but every time I let someone read my work I get nervous of what they will think, so Thank You again, and I'll try to have a couple more chapters up by the end of the week. ****J **

**marleelee729**** : I am totally there with you on the Claudia boat, I love anything Claudia! She was my favorite character, or I guess she still is because I watch old episodes on Youtube. And I totally hate Kate and Olivia. Kate seems like she doesn't know who she is and Olivia is like the most indecisive person I have ever seen because she just doesn't know what she wants (besides my little brother, lol). And I think if Claudia didn't have a hand in the Michael situation than her and Carly probably would at least tolerate each other.**

**Piper012003**** : Thank You, I'm glade you enjoyed my story. I think Claudia brought something out with Sonny, I don't know what but there was defiantly something there. And I think if her and Nickolas were together than he would have brought out the "softer" side of Claudia. She wasn't so defensive with Nickolas, which at times I loved, but at others not so much because its never a good idea to let your guard down when you have a psycho for a father. **


	12. Chapter 11 Hormone Distraction

Claudia and Carly are now walking along the docks. Carly: "So… how do you feel?" She looks at Claudia. Claudia takes a seat on the nearby bench and is near tears for the second time today, "How do you think I feel! I didn't plan for any of this, hell I don't even know how to be a mother!" Carly walks over to Claudia and sits next to her, "I know that it seems like that now, but you can do this. And hey, you are more than welcome to practice with your step children" Carly says that last bit and gets a laugh out of Claudia. "What, what are you laughing at?" Claudia: "Nothing, just trying to figure out why you and Nickolas are so gung ho to leave your children with me." Now Carly's laughing, "O come off it Claudia I think I know enough about you to know that you are not as horrible as you like others to believe you are." Claudia just smiles at her and tells her thanks again then they go their separate ways.

"Eww, tell me you are not eating that carrot that looks like it has chocolate frosting and maple syrup on it!" Claudia looks up like she just got caught ditching school, "O shut up John. Besides its really really good, want some?" she offers him a carrot stick and Johnny refuses before taking a seat next to his sister. Johnny looks at his sister strangely, "I know you like your sweets, but all at once?" Claudia was about to tell Johnny the truth but then he kind of interrupted her thought, "Never mind, what do I care. I just came to see how you were doing since this morning and wanted to ask if you wanted to stay up and watch old movies this weekend. Just like we use to do when we were younger?" Claudia smiles at Johnny, he is so sweet to me sometimes and is always taking care of me. Sometimes I wonder if he's the older sibling. Now Johnny is really worried something's wrong with his sister, "are you okay?" Claudia: "What. O yeah, I'm fine just thinking about how I got so lucky to have an awesome brother like you. I really don't deserve you." Johnny's a little at ease, but he can't help but think that she's not telling him something, "So.? Do you want to ?" Now its Claudia's chance to look puzzled, "huh? O yeah, um I would love to. O shit, wait I'll be here with Morgan but we can watch them here?" Johnny: "since when are you aiming for step mother of the year?" Claudia was about to respond but her phone went off, "hello?" Claudia : damit, there goes that school girl smile again, "um.. yeah. No I don't mind, are you sure you want him over here? Well I'll be here when you get here.? " Claudia hangs up and was going to respond to the look on Johnny's face but he beat her to it. Johnny: "So what does your boyfriend want?" Claudia gets up to get some more water, "Would you stop saying that! Nickolas and I are just friends!" Johnny gets up from the couch and chuckles at her, "if you guys are just friends then I'm not a Zaccarah" and he leaves. About half an hour later Claudia is sitting on the couch doing a crossword puzzle when Milo enters, "Mrs. C a Mr. Cassidine is here to see you?" Claudia gets up to greet her guess, "Yes. Thank you." Milo leaves and Nickolas enters with Spencer close behind, "hey batman!" Nickolas smiles at her and sits down Spencer's bags on Sonny's desk, "So you stick with the 1st nickname that comes to you?" Claudia is now smiling at Nickolas as she bends to pick up Spencer in a big bear hug, "hey spencer. Did you miss me?" Spencer hugs her back, "Of course I did! I love when you come and hang out with me." Nickolas and Claudia are sitting on the couch with Spencer on Claudia's lap, "nice choice in outfits." Claudia looks down blushing a little to look at her yoga pants and tank top she's wearing, "What? I love hanging out with Spencer and all, but I hear children are messy." Spencer looks up at her, "hey!" Now their all laughing, "well who ever your sources are seem to have great knowledge Mrs. Corinthos." Claudia: "Why thank you Mr. Cassidine." Their just sitting there staring at each other, Spencer totally oblivious to them watching cartoons. Then Nickolas clears his throat and gets up because he knew where this was headed, and no matter how bad he wanted it to go there he knows he couldn't let it. "Okay, Spencer your going to be good for Claudia right?" Spencer looks like he's thinking about it and Claudia doesn't show it but she hopes he's just messing with his dad because she's now starting to think she may be in over her head, "Yes I will." Claudia lets out a tiny sigh of relief while Nickolas hugs Spencer goodbye. Nickolas leaves and then its just Claudia and Spencer.

Sonny walks into his living room and immediately thinks: What the hell! Did a tornado hit my house?" There was junk food, toys, blankets, and the TV was on some cartoon channel, "Milo!" Claudia: "Shhh!!!" shit, I hope he didn't wake Spencer up, Claudia looks next to the couch and to her relief Spencer's still asleep, Thank God! And Carly thinks I can do this on a regular basis, yeah right. Sonny looks to the floor next to the couch to see who was shushing him, "Claudia what the hell! What happen in here?" Milo finally enters, "Yes boss?" Sonny's still waiting on an answer from his wife but turns to Milo, "Well maybe you can explain to me since my wife can't?" Milo starts to explain but Claudia cuts him off in a harsh whisper, "Spencer is just staying with us for a couple of days until Nick gets back. And it seems my weakness is letting children get away with just about anything. This is okay right, I mean you have children so you have to have seen the puppy dog eyes they make?" Sonny is staring at his wife, "um.. Yeah I have kids, but I don't know if you've noticed they don't visit to often. For a reason." Claudia is now standing opposite of Sonny, "So you don't mind if he stays? Nick. I mean Nickolas knows how dangerous it is here, but he trusts me with his most precious possession so I couldn't say no." Claudia: Am I flirting with Sonny? And even without the hopes of sex, dam these hormones I am. Sonny: I see where this is going, "how long is a couple of days?" Claudia is moving closer to Sonny, "I don't know like two, maybe three days." They are so close that Sonny can tell that she had some kind of Carmel and chocolate covered pastry for dessert. Claudia as she's moving both of them towards the stairs, "I think we should negotiate this to come to an agreement." By the time they make it up the stairs to Sonny's room they are both breathing harder and ripping at each others clothes. Sonny is slowly kissing up Claudia's body, when he makes it to her mouth he uses his left hand to reach in his dresser drawer, Claudia brings his hand back and without thinking, "I'm… already… pregnant so that's…" Sonny stops and looks at her and she's cussing in her head once she realizes what she just admitted to. She pulls the sheet up against her body as she sits up, "Sonny?" Sonny's already across the room pulling his pants back on, "When the hell where you going to tell me? If you where going to tell me? Wait did you not tell me because you needed to tell Nickolas 1st?" Now Claudia's angry, "How many times do I have to tell you, we are just friends!? We stopped way before.. " Claudia thinks: Shit, I'm just stepping in it! Sonny: "What?! You Stopped before what! What where you going to say Claudia?! You know your father was…" Claudia is now getting dressed, "My father was what, right? I'm nothing but Anthony Zaccarah's slut daughter. I should have just listened to Johnny when he told me you were an ass and I was dumb if I thought this was going to be any different than living with my father!" Claudia storms off towards her room, packs a bag and then heads downstairs. Sonny is now fallowing close behind her, "don't forget your boyfriends son!" Claudia: "O don't worry I wouldn't leave Spencer here with you even if Nick told me to!" Claudia calls Milo and asks him to put her and Spencer's bags in her car. Milo does and Claudia grabs Spencer's toy bag off the arm of the chair and starts throwing the toys into the bag. Sonny just watches her for a few min and then he goes up the stairs to his room and slams the door shut behind him. Claudia; Shit, now Spencer is awake. She puts the bag over her shoulder and walks over to Spencer and carries him to the car.


	13. Chapter 12 A Waterfall of Tears

Spencer's in the backseat staring at Claudia, "Claudia where are we going? Daddy said I'm staying with you for the weekend because he had a business trip and nanny's sick." Claudia

hadn't even realized Spencer woke back up because she was to upset. She wiped the tear that had escaped onto her cheek (dam hormones), "well Spencer how would you like to still

spend the weekend with me, but just at your own house?" Spencer lit up, "I would LOVE to! I like your house too and I know daddy tried to bring some of my favorite toys, but I miss my

toy room." Claudia laughed at him and thought: how could children always make you laugh just when you need it? "Well Spencer I miss your toy room too, you have a lot of nice toys.

Spencer smiled at her, and Claudia smiled back before she got out the car grabbed their bags and then grabbed Spencer's hand and they walked along the docks and boarded the boat

to "Spoondermire."

Claudia had tucked Spencer into his bed, and then went downstairs to get a cup of tea when "Alfred" entered the kitchen, "Master Nickolas is on the phone in the study Mrs. Zaccarah."

Claudia grabbed her cup, thanked him and walked towards the study. "Hello. No he's fine, yes, um I'll explain when you get home. Nickolas no, you don't have to come home early

because of this. Really were fine. Thanks batman, yeah well we'll see you in two days. I will, good night." Claudia finished her tea, checked on Spencer again and then went to bed.

Johnny was beyond pissed after he left Sonny's, but right now is main concern was finding his sister because it has now been a day and a half since he last spoke to Claudia. Johnny

walked up to the comer of the Metro Court looking for Carly (maybe I can get some answers out of her). "What do you mean she's not here? She's always here, Carly spends more time

here than my father's "friends" so she has…" Johnny's still yelling at the receptionist that he doesn't even notice Lulu walk in the hotel, "Johnny? What are you doing here?" Johnny turns

around, "I'm trying to get this ass to tell me where Carly is!" Lulu: "Well what do you need Carly for, I know I'm not her but I can be an okay substitute." Johnny calms down a little and

they head for the seats in the waiting area, "Well I guess there is something you can help me with." Lulu: "name it and I'll see what I can do." Johnny: I'm liking her more and more, "Can

you give me Nickolas Cassidine's number?" Lulu looks at him strangely and jokes, "Um I must be a little off, because I thought you were into me but I guess I wouldn't want to block true

love." Johnny is not smiling, " I'm serious Lulu. I don't care what they say, your brother and my sister are to close for my comfort. They are always together, or talking to each other on the

phone and if Claudia didn't tell me where she went then she defiantly told him." Now Lulu looks confused and angry, "what do you mean? God I hope they didn't start back up again!" She

lets out a sigh and slouches down a little in the chair but Johnny doesn't have time for her angry. "Lulu, are you going to tell me your brothers number or am I going to have to show up

on Carly's doorstep on her day off?" Lulu gives him Nickolas' number and he calls right then. Nickolas tells Johnny not to worry (which he does, he's a Zaccarah) because she is fine, just a

little upset and that she said she would call when she wanted to talk to someone. Johnny is not pleased, but since he doesn't know where she is and she's not answering his calls he has

no choice but to wait it out till she's ready.

Claudia and Spencer were in the living room building the biggest block castle Nickolas has ever seen, "Wow this must have taken you guys forever!" Claudia and Spencer both snap

around. Claudia smiles up at Nickolas, and Spencer just bolts towards his father, "Daddy!" Claudia is now off the floor and is seated on the nearby couch, "So I thought you said around

bed time, maybe dinner?" Nickolas sits next to her, Spencer goes back to building, "Well what can I say I couldn't take the anticipation of the conversation you said was to important to

have over the phone." Claudia frowned at him, "How did I know you would just dive right in there. Um, can your excitement hold off till Spencer goes to bed?" Nickolas nods his head and

goes to help Spencer with the castle, Nickolas looks up at Claudia after awhile, "What are you now to cool for block castles?" Claudia smirks at him and moves back to the floor to help the

boys continue with there block building. Nickolas comes back into the living room to find Claudia asleep, so he carries her upstairs when she wakes up. "Aw, so you were just playing

possum to get a free ride?" Claudia flashes Nickolas a smile, "Well what can I say?" and shrugs her shoulders. Nickolas laughs at her and sits on the edge of her bed, "I um did say thank

you for watching Spencer right?" Claudia: "right but you could have warned my about the face." Nickolas: "Aw, the famous Spencer face. I hope he didn't get you to bad." Claudia laughs,

"O only if you don't count getting me to order him new toys, allow him to stay up late, and have ice cream for breakfast then no he didn't get me." Now Nickolas is laughing, "O wow, yeah

he got you. defiantly." Nickolas goes to get up and leave but Claudia stops him, "You mines well stay now since you woke me up." Nickolas stops and comes back towards the bed and

tickles her, "O well I thought you had to actually be asleep for someone to wake you up." Claudia grabs his arms so he'll stop tickling her, okay okay I surrender I was not asleep."

Nickolas smiles in success, "See now don't you feel better for telling the truth?" Claudia; "maybe. A little." Their still just looking at each other, giggling that they don't notice Nickolas is

now hovering over Claudia and then their kissing. Claudia's hands go from gripping Nickolas' arms to caressing them until he entwines their fingers and brings them up on both sides of

her head, while Claudia is deepening their kiss till they are panting and almost out of breath. Claudia got control of her hands again and that caused Nickolas to loose his shirt. Claudia

now had both hands wrapped around Nickolas' neck, and then the door busts open. "Just friends! Yeah because my friends and I do this type of things all the time." Nickolas and Claudia

turn to an upset Carly in the doorway. Claudia releases Nickolas and he goes to retrieve his shirt. Claudia: "Shit! I um. I should probably go talk to her." Nickolas nods, "yeah and I should

go check on Spencer." Claudia doesn't even make it completely into the living room before Carly starts, "Are you kidding me, your brother and I have been worried something happened to

you. Hell Sonny, you remember him, your husband has been worried! And you said nothing was going on with you and Nickolas, that your just friends, then that it was just a kiss, but I j

ust caught you in bed with him! Are you going to say anything no okay well lets see if I missed anything: You are defiantly more than friends with Nickolas, you were to busy to let anyone

know you were okay because you're here cheating on your husband, O and your pregnant! Did I leave anything out?! Hey maybe you have been cheating this whole time and the Baby's

Nickolas', and you don't really want to be friends with me, you were just using me to I don't know get Sonny upset about being friends with one of his exes in hopes of a divorce?!" Dam

hormones, Claudia's in tears, "Carly no! Really its not…" Carly grabs her purse, "Save it Claudia, I guess you really are your father's child!" as Carly is storming out Claudia collapses onto t

he couch in more tears and cries herself to sleep.

**_Hey guess, I only put up two chapters tonight hope its enough for now. I'll try to do more today but I have to get some sleep (its 6am), I have to go to work later so _**

**_tootles!!! :)_**


	14. Chapter 13 Falling

Claudia woke up to Nickolas shushing Spencer, "but she promised to go to the park today!" "Um. Spencer I'm not sure Claudia's feeling up for that today." Spencer frowns up at his

father, "But she promised, and She said she would never break a promise to me!" Spencer storms off to wake Claudia up, "Claudia!!! Claudia!!! Wake up, its time to go to the park!"

Nickolas tries to comfort his son, "How about I take you to the park Spencer?" Spence was about to answer when Claudia did by sitting up, "If you give me like 20minitus I'll meet you

right back here." Spencer smiles like the biggest smile ever and sits in the spot Claudia was just sitting in to wait 20minitus for Claudia. Claudia doesn't notice that Nickolas fallowed her

upstairs, "Claudia, you don't have to do this. I can take him. I mean after last night, and…" She knows they have so much to talk about, but she just pushes that defensive wall back up,

"It's fine Nickolas, really. I made a promise to Spencer and I don't want to disappoint him." Nickolas goes to sit on her bed, but thinks that's not such a great idea so he opts for the chair,

"Claudia, Spencer will understa…" Claudia: "Understand what Nickolas? How his father's been making out with the "friendly" neighborhood mafia princess who's pregnant with her

gangster husbands child?! Because Spencer is a bright child, but I seriously doubt he will be able to understand. But I do know he will be hurt if I break our park date, so if you don't mind

can you leave because I now have less than 15minitus to change and be back downstairs and I really hate to break the heart of the only person who I have yet to make angry, hurt, or

confused."

Claudia and Spencer were sitting on the bench in the park eating ice cream, "Are you mad at daddy?" Claudia looks over at him, "What do you mean?" Spencer had been paying more

attention than the adults thought, "You guys are always laughing, joking, and smiling, but when we left you guys didn't even say goodbye." Claudia: Wow, so much for flirting discreetly,

"Um… Spencer we… we just um.. Forgot to, your daddy has this important business call to make and so he was kind of in a rush." Claudia had never felt so horrible, she hated to lie to

Spencer but what was she suppose to say? She didn't even know what was wrong with her and Nickolas. Claudia pushed that to the back of her head for now because right now is

suppose to be Spencer's time, "So little Cassidine, are you ready for lunch?" Spencer nodded and they headed for the Metro Court because Claudia was hungry and yeah there was a

good chance of running into a friend whom she had some making up with to do.

This day just wasn't turning out the way Claudia had expected: She didn't run into Carly, Johnny now wasn't answering her calls, and when she and Spencer returned Nickolas really was

on an important business call. Claudia took Spencer to his play room and turned to leave but was stopped, "Your not going to stay and play with me?" Claudia: don't look directly into his

puppy dog eyes, "Spencer I've got to go pack." There goes the eyes, "why, your leaving? Don't you want to stay with me and play? Please!" Claudia: don't give in, hold strong Claudia,

dam it with these hormones, "I'll stay. Just for a little while, then I really have to go pack." Spencer smiled, grabbed her hand and they played until "Alfred" came to let them know dinner

was ready. Claudia really had to go, she was getting way to attached, "Um, you go ahead Spencer I'm going to clean up a little." This wasn't a total lie, she did clean up a little but then

she went to pack and then it was time to go say goodbye to Spencer.

Claudia walks into the dining room and Spencer spots her immediately, "Where are you going Claudia, why do you have your bags?" Claudia: Man is he good! "Spencer we talked about

this, I told you I was going to leave when your daddy got back." Nickolas could see what Spencer was going to do next, but it was to late before he could do anything because Spencer

now had the look on his face and he even had Nickolas softening a bit. Claudia: God, this kid just doesn't quit, "Spencer, come on don't do that! You knew I was going to leave soon."

Spencer: "Yes, but I was hoping you would forget." Now he's really laying the puppy dog face on thick, "Spencer stop. Claudia has to leave, but maybe you guys can have more play dates

like the one you had today. Okay?" Spencer doesn't answer he just storms out of the room. Nickolas looks over and notices that Claudia is near tears, "he'll be okay Claudia, really."

Claudia nods and wipes the stray tear away, "I know, I um… I guess I should go." Nickolas says goodbye, even though he's fighting with his insides that are telling him to tell her to stay.

Claudia closes the door to her and Sonny's home, "ha. Home sweet home" puts down her bags and heads towards the kitchen. Claudia: this maybe the only good thing about being

pregnant, eating what I want. Claudia was dipping her salt and vinegar chips into a big bowl of pasta when the door opened, "Wow, letting ourselves go now that we're married are

we?" Claudia hated Rick with the same amount of hatred she had for his father, "Fuck off, and what the hell are you doing walking into my house uninvited Lancing?" Rick sat in the chair

next to Claudia, "Well, well someone has a potty mouth. And for your information I was invited, I have a business meeting with your husband." Claudia gets up to get a glass of water

from the bar, "Well, as you can see he's not here so you can leave." The water over alcohol didn't go unnoticed by Rick, but he didn't respond, he just got up slowly and left. Claudia let

out a sigh or relief that Rick left and didn't question her beverage choice and pouted, "I am **Not **letting myself go" but then she looked down at her stomach, "Shit!" It did look like she

gained a little bit of weight because of the pregnancy. She doesn't even notice that Sonny entered the room while she was pouting over the weight, "That's not exactly the expression I

would give them." This time the undetected guess makes Claudia respond by throwing a bottle off the bar. Sonny: "Shit, Claudia!" Claudia rushes over to see how badly she hurt Sonny,

"I'm sorry, I though you were Rick!" Now that makes Sonny forget he was even hit, "Rick? What was Rick doing here, or do I not want to know?" Claudia: "Are you kidding me! We're

going to start this again? I don't even know why your jealous because I know you have done a lot more with your little slut Kate than I ever did with Nickolas!" Claudia goes back to the

foyer where she left her bags, puts them back into the car and heads for Jakes.

"J o h n n y! What are…You doing here!" Johnny thanks Colman for calling, and then steadies his sister who is not only stumbling on her words but her own feet, "Shit Claudia, how much

did you drink!" Claudia pushes her thumb and pointer fingers together, "ju sty. just a little bit!" Johnny shakes his head, takes a deep breath and then carries his sister to the car. Before

they even make it to his apartment Claudia is knocked out in the passenger seat, so he carries her for the second time tonight. Johnny carefully puts Claudia into the spare bedroom

before he goes towards the kitchen. After a couple of minutes he comes back with a burger and two bottles of water to put on the night stand, puts a blanket over his drunken sister and

whispers, "What's happened to you Claudia? I wish you'd let me in like you use to."


	15. Chapter 14 Johnny Knows All

Claudia gets up from the bathroom floor and then joins her brother in the living room, "Thanks for the burger and water." Johnny looks up at Claudia, "well I should have let you dry

heave." Claudia takes a seat on the couch next to him, "trust me all that wasn't just because I was drunk." Claudia: shit, john would be on the list of people who don't know I'm

pregnant. Johnny looks at Claudia confused, "What does that mean?" he thinks about it for awhile, "Shit, Claudia are you pregnant? And you were drinking! What the hell, you are so

dumb sometimes!" Claudia, "I didn't mean…" Johnny's now furious, "Don't give me that, I didn't mean to bull Claudia. You obviously knew you are pregnant. What where you trying to

harm your unborn child?!" Johnny is still furious, but he calms down when he sees Claudia is breaking down on his couch, "Claudia. Claudia I'm sorry. How are you feeling? " he goes to sit

back down by his sister, she calms down and so he takes this time to ask, "Claudia, I know you said you and Nickolas are just friends but, Is. Is Nickolas the father?" Claudia is in tears

yet again but she manages a light answer, _"yes." _Johnny and Claudia just sit there for a little while in silence and then he ask Claudia, "when? How? I don't mean how, I really don't want

to know how, I just mean…" Johnny doesn't get a chance to finish before Claudia cuts him off to start from the beginning, "remember after I got stabbed last year and your trial, and

when daddy got better and took the business back over?" He nods, "Well I um…I started going over to Nickolas' more, we just I don't know… got each other. I know that's a really dumb

ass excuse, but it's the easiest way to put it. We both had the really crazy family, parents who did anything for power, had anything and everything and more (materially) than we could

ask for. When we were together we didn't have to worry about people trying to kill us, or use us to get to our crazy families. We just found comfort in each other, we could actually let our

walls down, and it was great because we could be…normal. So we tried not to act weird around each other and kind of…" Claudia stopped to see Johnny's reaction, attentive but not

judging. Claudia continued, "We started to see each other more, which was hard considering that if we were seen anywhere we would run into someone one or both of us knew and it

would get back to our families to use some how. (Claudia was smiling just thinking about the next part) That's how I got attached to Spencer, he is his father in every way.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Claudia:** "I don't know about this Nick. What if one of daddies enemies find out about us and then do something to Spencer because he knows me?"_

_**Nickolas:** Smirks at Claudia, "You and I both know you are just chickening out because I have already told you about my crazy family, and Spencer has had people after him since he was born. _

_What are you afraid to meet my son?"_

_**Claudia:** busted, "Okay, so maybe I am. But I have reason to be scared, the only kid I've really been around was john so I don't think that really counts ."_

_**Nickolas:** "Come on." he puts her hand in his, "I'll be right here the whole time" he kisses her hand and they walk to the play room. "Spencer, this is Claudia. Can you tell her hi?"_

_**Spencer:** "Hi! Want to play with my train?" he offers Claudia the train he was just playing with._

_**Claudia:** she smiles at Spencer, gets on the floor, and accepts the train, "I would love to play" _

_**Nickolas:** he smiles at Claudia with his son before joining them on the floor and whispers in Claudia's ear, "told you everything would be okay."_

_**Claudia:** smiles up at Nickolas, "yeah, yeah batman don't get cocky."_

_**Nickolas:** he raises an eyebrow, "Thought you liked cocky?" and then he gives Claudia a short kiss._

_**Claudia:** blushes a little, then looks between Nickolas and Spencer, "really? Here, the first time I meet your son?"_

_Nickolas was about to answer but "Alfred" came in and told him he had a phone call in his office. Nickolas reassures Claudia that she'll be okay, and then goes to his office to retrieve the call._

_**Spencer:** "daddy must really, really like you? He looks up to see the shocked look on Claudia's face._

_**Claudia:** great, I knew it was to good to be true. He was just waiting for Nick to leave to try to intimidate me, "why do you say that?"_

_**Spencer:** he tilts his head from side to side, "because he once told me that if he started dating again I would know he was serious because he would bring her to meet me. And you're the first _

_I've __ever seen around daddy, besides family and friends. And he doesn't look at you like aunt Lulu or anybody else; so that's why I think he really, really likes you." then he went to get a book off _

_the __shelf, "will you read this to me?"_

_**Claudia:** okay, so Nickolas had reason to be cocky. His son was just like him, so confident and smug all at once, defiantly worth sucking up the fear to get to know him, "um…O. Yeah" _

_Nickolas walked back into the play room to find Claudia reading to a sleeping Spencer._

_**Nickolas:** he cleared his throat to get her attention, "he's out."_

_**Claudia:** she looks down at her lap to find that Nickolas was right, "So I guess this means this wasn't the worst idea you had."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Johnny, "why didn't you tell me?" Claudia just looks at her brother in disbelief, "Yeah right John, you hated Nickolas. You though he held me hostage for several days, then when crazy

told you we kissed you showed up at his house and tried to literally forbid him from seeing me!" Johnny looks away for a second, "Maybe if you told me you guys were serious, I mean

really Claudia you married a man you despised for power and to have approval from dad." Claudia gets up from the couch, "are we done now because I think I've had enough…" Johnny

sighs, "yeah, just one more question." Claudia folds her arms and sits back on the couch, "what?" Johnny takes another big breath, "when are you going to tell him?"


	16. Chapter 15 Confessional

**Claudia had enough of John telling her she had to tell Nickolas, and how even though he thinks Sonny's scum he should know the truth too. What she really wanted was a drink, **

**but she couldn't afford any more nights like the other day, at least if she wanted to have a healthy baby. She was just not having a good couple of days, and now to top it all off **

**her father invited her to a "friendly dinner" tonight. Now to avoid anymore speeches for today all she had to do was get pass john. Claudia walks toward the front door trying to **

**avoid John who's sitting on the couch, but Johnny stops her without even so much as a glance her way, "Going to talk with Nickolas or Sonny?" Claudia: I could lie, but that hasn't **

**gotten me very far, "No John I am not going to talk to them right now. I will when I'm ready." Johnny gets up and says, "Fine, I'm not going to start again because I can tell it's **

**not doing any good, but I'm also not picking you up from Jakes again so have Colman call, your husband, or your boyfriend!" Claudia stairs at the spot where her brother was just **

**standing before he headed for his office; then her phone goes off, "Hello? No. I said I'll be there, I don't need you to send your goons after me." God, she really hated her father.**

**Anthony's: **Claudia walks through the front door and the first person she sees is Sonny, "What are you doing here?!" Anthony comes into the foyer before either one has a chance to

respond, "Well it's about time. Where the hell have you been Claudia? Your husband and I have been waiting. You know I don't like to wait Claudia; after all I am a very busy man "

Claudia turns her glare from Sonny to her father, "it's nice to see you too daddy." They finished dinner in one piece, and then went towards Anthony's office but he stops at the door and

turns to face his daughter, "Claudia why don't you go make yourself scarce now because we're going to talk business." Sonny and Anthony enter the office and leave Claudia standing

outside the closed door. "Aw, what daddy wont let you play?" Claudia spends around, "Why the hell are you always around where your not wanted Lancing?" Rick moves closer to

Claudia with a sly smile on his face, "trust me I can tell _**Someone **_wants me" and then he enters Anthony's office leaving Claudia once again on the outside. Claudia knew that she wasn't

going to be invited in so she left, because the good thing about being left on the outside for once was that now she could go home to get some more of her things without worrying if

Sonny would be home.

Claudia had just finished packing a duffle bag and was walking down the side stairs when her phone rang, "Hello, Spencer! Hey. Um I don't know, yeah I know I said that, but…" She

bumped smack into Sonny, "Um…. Can I call you back? Yes I promise I will. alright bye." Claudia spoke first, "What are you doing here?" Sonny looks at his wife in shock, "Well I live here,

and I know you do too but I haven't herd from you before tonight so I'm sorry if I'm in shock to find you here." Claudia really, really doesn't want to be here, "I don't have time for this

Sonny" and she picks up her bag she dropped and turned to leave. "Right that did sound like an _**important **_phone call." Claudia drops the bag back on the floor and turns to face her

husband, "what's that suppose to mean?" Sonny shakes his head and goes into the living room, where Claudia fallows. Sonny: "I don't know what I ever expected from you but you

better believe that you and Cassidine will not be raising my child." Claudia is so mad that she almost lets the secret slip but stops herself, "I may be a lot of things Sonny, but I wouldn't

cheat on my husband, and I'll fight you to hell and back over My child! Besides I'll leave the cheating to you" and she storms out the doors to leave."

Claudia was debating if she wanted to go in or not, "Come on Claudia this shouldn't be this hard." Carly comes up behind her, "Are you going to come in or not because your freaking out

my guess just standing out here talking to yourself." Claudia turns around to face Carly, "Hey, um… no never mind." As Claudia is walking away Carly catches up to her, "Come on I'll let

you vent, but this time I'm not making any promises of not judging." They turn back towards the hotel and head straight for Carly's office. Carly looks at the clock for the 4th time since

they've been sitting in her office in total silence, "Okay come on Claudia are you going to talk, because if not" she gets up to leave but Claudia starts. Claudia: "Okay. Awhile ago Sonny

and I were having sex, he reached for a condom but I kind of blurted out how he wouldn't need one, he immediately thought it's Nickolas'; I denied it, stormed off, was kind of vulnerable

with Nickolas, we started making out, you showed up, ended our friendship; I cried myself to sleep, woke up to Spencer demanding for me to keep our park date, we went, found out

Spencer has not been so blind to me and Nickolas as I thought, he begged me to stay but after our fight (which I didn't know Nickolas heard) I couldn't stay there because we just acted

weird around each other; So I went home, and then Rick showed up (unannounced by the way) called me fat and then I ended up at Jacks; I was drunk, yes I know I'm pregnant but

don't worry because John came and got me and has already yelled at me everyday since; then today out of the blue my dad calls for a "friendly" dinner that was not friendly at all, then I

run into Rick again but instead of calling me fat this time he just shows me how he has more status in the family business than I'll ever have; then before I came here I ran into Sonny at

this "friendly" dinner and then again when I went to pick up some more of my stuff, where Sonny basically called my a cheating slut and that he's going to take my child, who by the way

isn't even his. O and did I say I'm really, really sorry for lying to you? Because I am." Claudia is in tears by the time she finishes, and all Carly does is go over to her and wrap her in a big

hug, "Yes about 15 times on all my answering machines. And Claudia, I never ended our friendship."


	17. Chapter 16 Remember

It's been almost two weeks since Claudia moved into a suit at the Metro Court. She told Johnny it was because she didn't feel right taking over his apartment, but truthfully she just got

tired of him asking if she's told Nickolas or Sonny about the baby. She thought she was doing a pretty good job of avoiding them but walking along the docks one day she was proven

wrong, "So you are avoiding me, not Spencer right?" Claudia thought she could get away before he spotted her, obviously not, "I'm not avoiding you. And I'm defiantly not avoiding

Spencer!" Nickolas comes closer, and can't help but notice Claudia is showing, she's not big, but you can defiantly tell she's pregnant. "Really? Because I called at least five times in the

pass week; I mean because Spencer was worried and said he needed to talk to you. He said you promised him and Molly a play date at the park?" Claudia laughs a little, "he really can't

keep a secret. Um… I'll make it up to him, how about…" Claudia's right hands falls to her stomach, and Nickolas immediately comes closer to make sure she's okay, "What's wrong?!

Claudia?" She just takes Nickolas' hand and places it on her stomach. They were so into the first kick of Claudia's baby that they didn't notice that Anthony and his guards were

witnessing the whole scene.

Claudia's walking into the Metro Court thinking about how she had a perfect opportunity to tell Nickolas the truth, when she was ushered towards the restaurant. "What they hell is

your…O. Hello daddy you do know I own a telephone right?!" Anthony is already seated, "Just have a seat Claudia." Claudia sits across from her father, "What's this about?" Anthony's

silent for awhile then he speaks up, "Want to tell me why I saw you so cozy with that Cassidine earlier?" Claudia takes a small gulp. She wasn't thinking she just reacted, not thinking if

anyone saw and especially not her father, "What are you talking about daddy?" Anthony raises his voice, "Don't play dumb with me Claudia!" Now the people close are alarmed and some

are even staring. Claudia knows she has to answer quick, "We were just talking. I am aloud to have friends you know." Anthony glares at his daughter, "Yeah? So what were you and

your "friend" talking about then?" Claudia: shit, why do I let him intimidate me, "we were um… talking about Spencer, and then the baby kicked for the first time and I just reacted. And

we talked about when Spencer was a baby. That's it, do you also want to know what I had for breakfast?" Anthony smiles at his daughter, "Well isn't that lovely. Shouldn't you be sharing

those moments with your husband? Doesn't Sonny have little brats you could have been having that conversation with?" "Yeah, he does but…" Anthony gets up to leave, "But nothing I

don't like you hanging out so much with that Cassidine guy! Your married for gods sake, that means you can't go whoring around any more!" Anthony turns and leaves a stunned Claudia

behind who's almost in tears. Carly, who witnessed the scene walks over to her friend to comfort her but Claudia just gets up from the table and goes to her room.

Not to long after Claudia got to her room there was a knock at the door, "Carly I can't do this! What was I thinking?" Carly hugs Claudia and closes the door, "Hun, it's a little to late for

that your five months in a couple of days. It's kind of late to take it back, and we both know you want this baby." Claudia lays on the couch facing Carly, whose now sitting on the coffee

table, "I'm going to have to face them, aren't I?" Carly gives her a little smile, "Yeah, hun I'm afraid so." Claudia lets out a big sigh and goes to get her bag. Carly: "Where are you going?"

Claudia turns back towards Carly, "to get this over with" and she leaves the room.

Claudia's sitting on the couch waiting for Nickolas to join her. Nickolas: "So. You aren't avoiding me, that's nice to know." He notices her face is serious and goes to sit next to her, "What's

wrong?" Claudia takes a deep breathe, "Okay. I um… thought three times on the way over here that I should just go back to the Metro Court or hell even go back to Italy…" Nickolas cuts

her off, "Claudia, just tell me. Your rambling." Claudia takes another breathe and starts, "Okay so do you remember um how we hung out and stuff before I married Sonny?" Nickolas

nods, and Claudia continues, "Well um do you remember the night I told you I was going to marry Sonny?" Nickolas nods again, how could he forget. It was the last time they made love,

and when Anthony called It was like he got hit by a two by four because she was choosing her family business over their relationship.

_**Flashback: **_

_They were in Nickolas' living room just like any other Thursday (She would tell John she was at yoga, and he would tell who ever asked that he had conference calls or whatever) Nickolas was on _

_the couch and Claudia was leaning against him while flipping through channels. _

_**Nickolas: **__"Wait! Go back."_

_**Claudia: **__"Nickolas, this is a poker tournament."_

_**Nickolas: **__"Yeah, but maybe I can see the score for the game."_

_**Claudia: **__She looks up at him puzzled, "Really?"_

_**Nickolas: **__"What?"_

_**Claudia: **__"Nothing, I just never figured you for a sports fan. And then for a min there I thought you wanted to watch this poker tournament." She laughs at him and then turns back to the tv._

_**Nickolas: **__"I thought you liked sports? And besides I don't even know how to play poker"_

_**Claudia: **__"I do, but that doesn't mean I watch them like… Wait did you just say you don't know how to play?! How is that possible, I mean aren't you related to Luke? He's like the biggest card shark around!"_

_**Nickolas: **__"Okay, so maybe I do I'm just not that good at it."_

_**Claudia: **__"Well. In that case, we should play."_

_**Nickolas: **__"I don't know about…"_

_**Claudia: **__"O come on. I'll make it fun" she teases._

_**Nickolas: **__"Yeah? And how are you going to make learning fun? Learning's never fun."_

_**Claudia: **__"Because. Were going to play strip poker!" _

_Claudia was defiantly winning., Yeah she lost her shirt and pants, but at least she still had her underwear (which is what Nickolas was about to lose). _

_**Nickolas: **__he looks down, "I think you are taking advantage of me."_

_**Claudia: **__she chuckles a little, "And I'm not done, Royal Flush!"_

_**Nickolas: **__"I though I had you this time!"_

_**Claudia: **__she smiled at him, "Okay, loose em!"_

_**Nickolas: **__"Fine" he gets rid of his boxers._

_**Claudia: **__moves closer to Nickolas, "I love winning."_

_**Nickolas: **__"I think we both won." good thing we are both already on the floor, he pulls Claudia into a passionate kiss that literally takes her breathe away._

_**Claudia: **__"Yes, but I won the game, so I get to steer" and she shoves Nickolas backwards so she is now on top. Claudia was busy kissing, and nibbling at Nickolas' neck that she didn't realize when he caught hold of her waist and flipped her back over. _

_**Nickolas: **__"Doesn't that mean steering is my constellation prize?" Claudia wraps her right leg around Nickolas while he's kissing his way down her body. Just as he reaches right above her hip bone Claudia lets out a soft moan._

_**Claudia: **__"Well… since… your doing such a… good job." _

_**Nickolas: **__he kisses his way back up to her ear and as he finally enters her more than ready core, "Just a good job?"_

_**Claudia: **__now she wraps both feet around him to get a better grasp and smiles up at him, "maybe a little better than a good job." She moans a little louder than before as Nickolas picks up speed._

_They're now propped up on the floor against the couch pillows, entwined in one another._

_**Claudia: **__smiles up at Nickolas, "You Defiantly did better than a __good job__." and then grabs his face to bring him into a soft kiss before she falls asleep on his chest. _

_Nickolas wakes up to Claudia yelling into her phone._

_**Nickolas: **__gets up from where he was just laying and kisses her shoulder from behind, "Hey, what's wrong?" _

_**Claudia: **__She snaps her phone shut, "O nothing, my father just apparently still lives in the medieval times! He is the most messed up man I know, and that's saying something because I have met some pretty messed up men in my lifetime!"_

_**Nickolas: **__grabs her hand and pulls her towards the couch, "Okay, now slow down and start from the beginning." _

_**Claudia: **__"Okay, well you know how John doesn't want the family business?" She waits for Nickolas to respond, "Well good old daddy dearest believes the best way to preserve the business until John is ready, which he never will be because he doesn't want it," the look on Nickolas' face tells her that she went off topic, "Is to give it to another good businessMAN, and because I'm a girl that means I can't do the job!" She's now pasting the floor. _

_**Nickolas: **__"Okay, so your dad's giving away the business. Why are you so upset, it's a dirty business anyway."_

_**Claudia: **__she just stares at him for awhile, "Yeah, but its my families. I didn't expect you to understand" she turns to leave, but he stops her._

_**Nickolas: **__He's reaches for her hands and brings her close, "at least now we can go off the island together" and goes in to kiss her but she pulls back._

_**Claudia: **__she steps away, "You don't understand. To make sure he's not getting scrod over, he needs someone to watch out for the business, and tell him if his new business partner is fallowing orders correctly" she looks away before finishing the next part, "And he only has one daughter."_

_**Nickolas:** he's still not catching on, "Okay, so where do you fit in if he wont let you take over the business?"_

_**Claudia: **__she looks directly into his eyes, "he wants to marry me off!"_

_**Nickolas: **__he finally caught on, "That's absurd! Even your father wouldn't try to force you into a marriage for business" but the look on Claudia's face said differently. "You don't have to, He doesn't control you, you are your own person!"_

_**Claudia: **__she looks down at her feet, "You really don't get our business, I don't have a choice."_

_**Nickolas: **__"Well what about the guy your suppose to marry, maybe we could talk to…"_

_**Claudia: **__"Sonny Corinthos, I don't think so."_

_**Nickolas: **__he's really furious now, "Sonny Corinthos! Your father expects you to marry Sonny Corinthos?! That's like signing your own death warrant. I don't know if you noticed but everyone of the women he's been with have gotten killed or hurt!"_

_**Claudia: **__pulls her coat over her shoulders and then looks at Nickolas, "Which is why we can't do this any more."_

_**Nickolas: **__he stops her at the doorway, "Claudia. Don't let your father do this. Come on we can find a way to…"_

_**Claudia: **__slips away, "No. You really don't get it, we can't. I can't put you or Spencer in danger, I wont" and she walks out the door to leave spoondermire. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Claudia is just staring at Nickolas as the remembrance of what they did that night came back to him. Nickolas: looks up into Claudia's eyes which confirm it, "Have you told Sonny?"

Claudia shakes her head no, "I thought I'd tell you first." Nickolas doesn't know how he's suppose to respond, the woman he loves and who's pregnant with his child is married to the

head of the mob. The silence is killing Claudia, "Say something! Yell at me, do something!" Nickolas hadn't noticed he was so silent, "I'm not mad at you, I don't think I could ever be. I'm

just… I don't know exactly how to handle this? I mean you married Sonny?" Claudia's almost in tears for the umpteenth time tonight, "I know I'm so sorry!" Nickolas was about to respond

but in walked a sleepy looking Spencer, "Claudia!!!" She wipes her tears away and takes Spencer into her arms, "What are you doing up, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Spencer:

"Yes, but I had a bad dream and woke up" he cuddles further into Claudia's lap. Claudia looks at Nickolas and then down at Spencer, "Well then I guess we should go make sure that bad

dreams gone away" She gets up and leads Spencer back to his room.

When Claudia came back Nickolas was still sitting in the same spot when she left, "Um… I got Spencer back to sleep." Nickolas looks up at her, "Um. Yeah, thank you for that, that's been

his newest thing lately." Claudia laughs a little, "Every kid has nightmares Nickolas." Nickolas smiles, "Yeah, I guess that was a sorry attempt to take our minds of the subject we were

discussing." Claudia: "Yeah, and I guess it didn't work. Look I should go." Claudia turns to leave but Nickolas stops her, "wait. What are we going to do about.." Claudia finishes for him,

"the baby? I don't know yet. I just thought you should know, and I'll tell Sonny soon. Well that's if my father's suspicions don't make him tell Sonny to watch us more closely" She notices

the confused look on Nickolas' face, "My father saw us this afternoon." Nickolas now catches on, "O. well if you want me to.." Claudia knew where he was going with this, "No! I mean it's

fine for now, he doesn't suspect that the baby's yours." Claudia thinks to herself (now if were having an affair that's different.) Nickolas just nods, "Okay, so I guess that means were just

going to keep this quit for now?" Claudia, "Yeah, I really am sorry. I'll um… figure something out, I promise" and she turns to leave. This time Nickolas doesn't stop her, because he knows

they'll figure it out.


	18. Chapter 17 Going Home

Claudia walks into her room and immediately goes for her gun, but stops when he comes into view, "Shit, dad! You can't do anything normal can you, and why are you in the dark?" She

looks around a little, "And where is my stuff?" Anthony just waits for her to finish, "Your stuff as you put it is where it should be…at your home with your husband." Claudia goes to get a

drink but because she promised she be better, opts for a bottled water, "Dad. Don't start. I'm fine where I am, Sonny and I are just…" He moves closer to the door and motions for his g

uard to collect her and her purse, "What, don't tell me the lovie dovey honeymoon phase is over?" He smirks at her, "To bad, work it out!" They're now headed for the elevator, "I have to

much ridding on this for you to start thinking you have a say! Plus you wouldn't want to disappoint your dear old father, now would you." He's waiting for her to get into the car

voluntarily, "No daddy, I wouldn't." She slides in the car as Anthony gets in behind her, "That's a good girl. So what are you and that son in law of mine fighting about anyway? It's not

that Cassidine is it?" Anthony looks sternly at his daughter waiting on an answer, "No daddy, there is nothing going on between me and Nickolas." She turns to look out the window so

her father can't see how much the mention of his name changes her face. And so the rest of the car ride goes by slowly and silently.

They stop at the door and Anthony snaps at the guard who hands Claudia her purse, "Now go work whatever this is out with that husband of yours because if this marriage doesn't work

out and my business gets screwed up… (he looks down at her belly) lets just say that Johnny wont be the only one missing someone he loves." Claudia gets out the car but Anthony

stops her as she was closing the door, "And stay away from that Cassidine! I don't trust him and I dame sure don't trust you with him." He slams the door shut and signals for the driver

to go. Claudia swallows, walks up the steps and puts her key into the lock just as its opened, "Welcome Home Mrs. C! How was your trip?" Claudia knows she looks confused but hopes it

doesn't show, "My trip?" Milo: "Yeah, the boss said you went on some kind of shopping trip. I didn't really believe it at first but then all these packages kept arriving. So I guess he was

telling the truth." Milo smiles and steps aside so she can see the packages in the foyer, "And these all just arrived in the past hour." Claudia put on a fake smile, "I guess I didn't notice

how much I bought. Um…Could you bring them upstairs, I have a call to make." Milo nods, starts gathering some up while she goes off towards the living room.

**Claudia: **"Hello, yeah I just got in."

Other end of Phone: "How are you?" How was the boat, not like last time right?

**Claudia: **lol, "No, defiantly not like last time. I'm actually much better at keeping things down now a days."

**Other end of phone: **lol, "Okay, what about my other question? How are you? Did you order dinner, drinking plenty of water?"

**Claudia: **"Nickolas, I just left but yes I've had two glasses of water already. Did Alexis have a good visit?"

**Nickolas: **"I'm only worried. And changing the subject to Alexis won't make me forget what I asked. Why are you avoiding my question? What's wrong? Call Carly right now!"

**Claudia: **"Calm down! There's just been a slight change in plans. But I'm fine, babies fine, we're good. Now why don't you go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

**Nickolas: **"You can't just say there's a change in plans and not expect me to ask what's…"

**Claudia: **she cuts him off, "Really I'm fine, and I'll explain it all tomorrow, Night" She hangs up before he gets a chance to respond.

Milo comes into the living room, "Mrs. C, your step kids are here" Claudia looks puzzled at first, but then remembered that she was suppose to be watching Michael and Morgan for Carly

this weekend. Milo notices the look on Claudia's face, "Do you want me to tell them your not here?" Claudia looks up,, "No. It's fine, will you make sure their rooms are made up for them."

He nods as they enter and Claudia gets up to get more water, "Hey guys." Morgan doesn't notice but Michael does, "You forgot we were coming didn't you?" Claudia: "No. I just…Okay,

maybe I kind of did. But we can watch movies all night if it'll make up for me forgetting?" Michael was only acting upset, but hey now he got a movie night out of it, "Okay, but only if you

add some take out from Kellies to the deal?" Claudia laughs a little and stretches out her hand to shake his, "Deal. You order, and Morgan you pick the first movie while I go change."

Three and a half movies later and Claudia was curled up on the long couch with Morgan, both fast asleep. Michael looks over and sees them asleep and laughs to himself, "Some movie

buddies" Then his phone goes off and he lunges for it before it wakes them. Michael: "Hello. O hey Krissy. That's because I'm not home, no I'm at dads. He's not here, but Claudia is. I

don't think she'd mine. Yeah, I'll see you in a few. Bye." Michael goes back to watching the movie to wait on his sister.

Claudia wakes up to Michael yelling at his sister on the balcony, "I don't fucking care! Look at your face Kristina!" She gets up to go outside, "What are you two yelling out here about?"

Michael and Kristina turn to Claudia to answer but don't get a chance before Claudia notices Kristina's black eye, "O my god Kristina! What happened?" Kristina was startled by the

entrance of Claudia that she forgot about her face, "It's nothing really. I um…I should go." She tries to leave but Claudia stops her, "No. tell me what happened or I'm Calling Alexis."

Claudia was bluffing, but Kristina didn't know that, "fine, just don't call my mom."


	19. Chapter18 Smooth Sailing?

Claudia woke up the next day and showed Kristina a few tricks to cover her black eye and before she left made her promise to came and talk to her when ever she needed someone.

Michael went into the living room to find Claudia after Kristina left, "Thank you." She put down her crossword puzzle and looked up at him, "for what?" Michael joined her on the couch, "for

helping my sister. For telling me not to go after that…" Claudia finished for him, "ass?" He looked at her a little shocked, but he shouldn't have been because his step mom was defiantly

not like his mother, "yeah. Thank you." Claudia smiled at him, "you don't have to thank me Michael, she's my family now too. And if you see that she needs help, or you or Morgan I will do

my best." Michael hugged her again, "thank you. I guess I should go check on Morgan." Claudia stops him before he disappears up the stairs, "you guys will be okay for about an hour or

two right? I have a doctors appointment." He laughs a little, "so I guess it doesn't matter which mom's around, you guys do some things the same." Claudia pulls her coat on, "a little over

protective?" Michael holds up his thumb and pointer finger, "just a bit, but its okay." As he heads up the stairs Claudia calls for Milo who was already entering the room, "Yes Mrs. C? I was

actually coming to tell you that we should be going." Claudia grabs her bag, "actually, change of plans: your going to stay her with the boys, and I'm driving myself."

Claudia was leaving the hospital when her phone ringed, so she put on her seat belt, and answered it while staring the car, "hello?" Phone: "So how's my future baby and wife doing?"

Claudia immediately recognized him, "Ric what the hell do you want?" Ric laughed a little, "I thought I was pretty clear. How's my future baby and wife?" Claudia: "Ric, its nice to aim high,

but I think your mind is going soon so just in case you forgot I'm married to your brother." Ric: "yes, but from what I've herd you'll be divorced soon. You know, when he finds out that

baby isn't his." Claudia swerved the car, "I don't know where your getting your information from, but your source is as dumb as you." Ric: "aw come on Claudia, I'm not an idiot like my

brother. I paid attention to you during your brother's trial, I know who you where hanging out with." Claudia swerves again because she's thinking how he would know that, "Ric, you just

want what your brother has, and I think that's pretty pathetic." Ric: "I bet you wont think I'm so pathetic when Sonny divorces you for trying to pass Nickolas Cassidine's kid off as his!"

Claudia wasn't expecting Ric to really know the truth so when he said it she swerved and then had to swerve again to keep from hitting the car on the other side of the street, but she

turned to hard and the next thing she knew her car was rolling. The other person in the car was Sam, and she stopped to check on the car accident that she thought she just caused,

"hello! Mame, can you hear me? My names Sam, if you can hear me and can speak say something" Claudia struggled against her seat belt and gasped for air, "stop calling me mama and

just get me out of here." Sam has 911 on the line by now, "they say I should just keep you talking until the EMS gets here and I shouldn't try to move you." Claudia panics in fear for her

baby, "No! you have to get me out of here. Please, I'm pregnant! Sam, I'm scared, what if something happens to the baby, Please get me out of here!" Sam isn't a big fan of Claudia's but

she can't help but feel for her right now and then she notices the gas is leaking, "okay, um Claudia I don't want you to panic because it's going to make getting you out that much harder"

Claudia doesn't know why Sam is now agreeing to help her out but knows its got to be something serious, "then you shouldn't start that way, because I'm already panicing! What's

wrong? Sam what's wrong?!" Sam thinks about not telling her be decides that if might help keep her calm, "okay. Um, the gas is leaking so I'm going to have to pull you out just in case

the car explodes." Claudia tries to calm down but this information has just made her fear even more for her child's life, "Get me out of Here!!! Sam come on, help me out! Sam…" She gets

cut off, "I'm going to but I need you to calm down because your making it worst by panicking." Claudia calms down and Sam pulls her through the window just before the car explodes, "O

my God, thank you so much I owe you my life!" Sam fallows the ambulance to the hospital just to make sure Claudia's okay. Claudia was getting checked over and repeating for them to

check the baby when she grabbed Sam's arm, "I know you've already saved my life but could you do two more things for me?" Sam was going to just leave but she feels like she caused

Claudia's accident, "um, yeah what is it?" Claudia: "Check on Michael and Morgan there at the house, and Please find me a doctor that will check on the baby!" Sam shakes her head yes

even though she's only sure she can accomplish one of those.

When Claudia woke up Johnny, and Dr. Scorpio where standing at the foot of her bed talking, "When did you get here?" and Johnny immediately comes closer but before he can respond

she notices Dr. Scorpio leaves, "where's he going? John, why aren't you saying anything? What's wrong?" Johnny doesn't know how he's going to tell his sister, "Okay, um Claudia I have

to tell you something." Claudia can see it on his face before he tells her and breaks down in tears, "No! John, please don't say what I think your going to say! My baby's fine! John tell me

my baby's fine?!" Johnny can tell how hurt she is but he knows she has to hear it, "I'm so sorry Claudia, but…" He doesn't even finish before she's in a full force flood of tears and banging

on his chest as he hugs her. Johnny lets her cry herself out on him until she's cried herself to sleep from exhaustion and the sedative the doctor gave her. Johnny thought she'd be out for

awhile so he went to get her some of her things and food for when she wakes up. Johnny didn't want to leave her alone for long but when he got back he could tell she wasn't alone,

"what are you doing here?" Sonny turned around, "what's it look like, I'm sitting with my wife." Johnny was about to kick him out but Claudia woke up, "Stop, John the nurse called him.

I'm fine, plus you can't stay her all night." Johnny was going to argue that he could and would but decided that now wasn't a good time for fighting so he gave her the food he brought,

put her things on the end of the bed and hugged her good bye after telling her that he'd be back tomorrow. After Johnny left Claudia turned to face Sonny, "I'm sorry." Sonny looked

confused, "what are you sorry for, this wasn't your fault" he sits on the edge of the chair and takes her hand, "and we'll get through this. I could say it gets easier, but it doesn't but you

do learn to keep moving." Just as he leaned over the bed to kiss her Nickolas busted in, "I came as soon as I herd. Are you okay?" Sonny turns back to Claudia, "I have some calls to

make, I'll be right outside." Claudia knew he was only being nice to Nickolas because of what she's going through, "Are you crazy, Nickolas he doesn't know and that's how I want it to

stay." Nickolas looks at her like she's a stranger, "so you _taking care _of it is not telling him?! Claudia he's grieving a child that wasn't his." Claudia looked out the window to make sure

Sonny didn't hear, "Nickolas I'm sorry. It just seemed like the best way" he shakes his head at her, "did you think we could actually be together? We live in two different worlds Nickolas, it

wouldn't work" she took a breathe before continuing the next part, "maybe this happened for a reason." Nickolas never thought he would see the cruel part of Claudia that everyone was

always talking about, "yeah maybe it was. It probably was a bad idea for us to be friends too." Claudia starts to cry as soon as he shuts the door.


	20. Chapter 19 Starting Over

**Sonny came home, walked into the living room to find Claudia sitting in a rocking chair in the dark, "what are you doing in the dark? And what's that doing in here? I thought I told **

**Max and Milo to…" She gets up and takes the phone out of his hands, "it's fine Sonny. It's not their fault, I forgot to cancel it." Sonny brings her to sit on the couch, "yeah well they **

**shouldn't have left it out then." Claudia puts her head on his lap, "its fine, I'm fine" she turns over to look him in the eyes, "really." Sonny sits their wishing he could take some of **

**her hurt and pain away, "how can I help? What can I do to help you through this?" Claudia sits up, "I want another baby." Sonny was a little shell shocked, "okay. I um wasn't **

**expecting that, maybe a puppy but another baby? " Before he could continue Claudia goes into a rant, "I went to the doctor today and she said I was fine, nothing was damaged. **

**We could have more kids Sonny. I mean if you want more kids with me, I know you said you don't want to bring any more kids into the world especially with the life we live, and **

**we wouldn't be replacing the baby I lost. I wouldn't try to, I just…" she looks at his still blank face, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Now Sonny speaks up, "Claudia it's **

**not that I wouldn't want to have kids with you I mean technically I do. Michael and Morgan love visiting, and I don't know what came over Kristina but she's even warming up to **

**you." he gets them both a drink, "it's just the world we live in, It's not safe. Look at what happen to Michael, hell even me, you and Johnny. Claudia accepts the drink, "that's why I **

**wanted the baby, we could break that cycle. We would give him or her everything we never had, and never treat them like the weren't wanted or unloved." she puts down her **

**glass and curls up to him, "we would really do a hell of a lot better than our parents." Sonny could tell she really wanted this, "then maybe we should start trying" he grabs her **

**hand and leads her upstairs to their bedroom they now share. **

**Over the next few weeks when ever they had any fee time they were busy. Today Claudia was straddled over Sonny on the couch when Alexis came in, "Sonny, really in the living **

**room? I would rather let the girls stay at home with Mercedes if this is how you live on a daily. It's bad enough your married to a Zaccarah, but I won't have my girls walk in on **

**you two you know-ing it in the open." Claudia pulls Sonny's shirt on so she's not just in her underwear, "at least the girls knock when coming in to Our home." Sonny's fixing his **

**belt, "Alexis, we're more careful when the kids are here. They never have seen or heard anything we do." Alexis hands him a file, "good. Now hers a list of allergies, hobbies, **

**those kinds of things." Sonny looks at her like she's kidding , "Alexis Kristina is my daughter and Molly is my niece, I think I know them." Sonny takes it because he knows she's **

**not going to give up and if she does she's not going to let the girls stay, "we'll be fine." Alexis goes over a few more things lets Sonny know she'll bring the girls over tomorrow **

**and leaves. Claudia gets off the couch where she was sitting, "Kristina and Molly are staying with us?" She was about to go into more questions but Sonny answered before she **

**could, "their just staying for a week while Alexis goes out of town to work on a case. Your okay with this right?" Claudia was a little hurt that he didn't tell her and upset that their **

_**little project **_**was going to be slowed down, "No, I mean it's Your house, Your kids. You don't have to ask me to spend time with them." Sonny could tell she was upset and he **

**didn't need an upset Claudia because that would ruin the night. He sat next to her and started to kiss her on her neck, "maybe we should continue, don't know how much **_**practice **_

**we'll get in when the girls are here. And I here Molly's afraid of the dark, so she'll need consoling." Claudia wanted to be upset at him but when has she ever turned down sex, "we **

**should probably do an all night cram study session, just to make sure we get an A." Sonny flashed those cute dimples and started off where they were interrupted, but this time he **

**was on top.**

**They almost made it through the week without getting caught when Kristina came into the kitchen to find that Sonny had Claudia hopped up on the island, "OMG, I'm sorry!" **

**Kristina was out the balcony door before either of them could catch her. Claudia didn't know whether to laugh, or be humiliated, "I'm going to go look for her." Sonny wasn't **

**listening because he was more worried with what Alexis would do if she found out. Claudia didn't wait for a response she just left. Claudia found Kristina on the docks, "I've **

**already had **_**the talk**_**." Claudia joins her on the bench, "good, because I'm sure I wouldn't be any good. So how about we just go shopping?" Kristina looks up, "really?!" Claudia **

**gets up but stops, "but we do have to talk about one thing…" Kristina knew what she wanted to hear, "I wont tell my mom." Claudia smiled at her and motioned for her to get up so **

**they could go. **

**By the time Claudia and Kristina got back it was after nine because they decided to see a movie and have dinner after the shopping. Kristina thanked Claudia and then took her **

**stuff up to her room by the back stairs. Claudia went into the living room hoping Sonny was still up but was met by Molly, "Hi aunt Claudia. Where'd you and Krissy go, Uncle **

**Sonny said you guys were having a talk. So what did Kristina do?" Claudia smiled at her, "she didn't do anything, we just had a **_**girls day out**_**. And next time you can come with us, **

**I just thought you had a play date with Morgan?" Molly nods her head, "I did, but I would of gone with you guys." Claudia pulls her onto her lap, "well next time I'll know and we **

**can ditch the guys?" That's when Sonny entered, "hey, how do you know that us guys want to hang out with you girls any way?" Both of them turn to face Sonny and Molly **

**answers, "Because uncle Sonny, Girls have more fun!" Sonny comes over and tickles her and she would of fallen to the floor if Claudia wasn't still holding her. Just as Sonny let go **

**so she could breathe Alexis came through the door, "So I see you guys were okay without me?" Molly gets up and hugs her mom, "of course we were okay mom, uncle Sonny and **

**aunt Claudia did everything by the books from cooking to helping with our homework. aunt Claudia helped me start my science project." Alexis looked at Claudia in surprise, "she **

**did? Well that was nice of **_**aunt Claudia. **_**And maybe **_**aunt Claudia**_** can go help you get your sister and make sure your things are packed?" Claudia could say something about Alexis **

**excusing her in her own home but she just takes Molly's hand and heads up the stairs. As soon as Alexis knows their out of ear shot she turns to Sonny, "I see things went okay **

**here. The girls seem to be in one piece, feed, those kinds of things. I guess I under estimated you, when did she start calling her **_**aunt Claudia**_**? Does Krissy call her mom now too?" **

**Sonny got a drink from the bar, "Alexis, technically Claudia is Molly's aunt and Kristina just calls her Claudia." Alexis was going to say something else but the girls were coming **

**down the stairs, with **_**aunt Claudia**_** fallowing behind, "you girls ready to get home?! Back in your own comfy beds, after we curl up by the fire with some hot coco and have a little **

**girl time?" They nod and agree, say their goodbyes and are off. `**

* * *

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to start back up with this story. I got kind of stuck for awhile, but anyway: I hope you guys enjoy these latest chapters. :)**_


	21. Chapter 20 Baby Practice

**_Aw, thank you guys sooo much for the reviews!!! I'm really glade you guys love it. Thanks again! :)_**

* * *

Claudia was trying to fasten her necklace while Sonny finished putting on his shoes, "I just don't understand why I have to go

to this vowel renewal, Robin doesn't even like me!" Sonny came over to help her with the necklace, "because she's one of my

oldest friends." Claudia faced him now that the necklace was on, "but wouldn't you rather stay her and I don't know, " she

loosened his tie, "baby practice?" She now had the tie on the ground and his shirt unbuttoned and started sucking on his left

collar bone, "we could have so much more fun." Sonny was trying to fight her, but as soon as Claudia moved up to his ear he

was gone, "the reception is the best part of a wedding."

Claudia noticed that this was the second time Sonny looked over at her since they've been in the car, "What?" Sonny looked

out his window, "we are defiantly late." Claudia moved closer and kissed him on the neck, "well the third time wasn't my idea."

Sonny turned to face her, "yeah. But you started it and now we're late. I told you this was important, and you knew I couldn't

resist you." Claudia didn't know why he was so upset, he obviously wanted to have sex too, "are you really this upset because

we're late?!" Sonny knew it was a dumb argument, and he wasn't really upset with her he was upset because Anthony was

pressing him about Porto Rico. He was suppose to be solving the problem there instead of going to Robin's vowel renewal and

he has gotten calls from Anthony four times already today. Sonny was about to apologize when the car came to a stop and

Claudia bolted out even before Max or Milo could open the door for her. Sonny walked into the reception and immediately

spotted Claudia talking to Carly and he was not about to go and get yelled at by his ex-wife about his present wife so he

headed for the bar instead.

Sonny knew he shouldn't avoid her all night so he asked her to dance. They just started dancing and Claudia spoke first, "why

are you so upset that we missed most of the wedding? You've only talked to Robin like what once tonight? All night you've

been on the phone." Sonny stopped dancing and pulled her over to a quit corner, "fine you want to know why I'm pissed?! Your

father's been calling all fucking day trying to tell me that some of our territories don't trust or respect me, and how I need to

show them I'm boss. It's ironic how he wants me to show them I'm boss, yet he's been telling me what I need to do like he's

my boss! I don't have a boss, that was part of this deal." Sonny didn't catch what he said at first but Claudia did, "this deal? So

your still referring to our marriage as a business deal? I thought we were past that, but I guess not." She storms off for the

second time tonight before Sonny could catch up to her. Jason saw Claudia storm off and went to check on Sonny, "what's

wrong? Is it Anthony, he still pushing you about those territories?" Sonny went towards the bar and Jason fallowed, "yeah

Anthony's still pissing me off, but that was more about something I said to Claudia. Hey Milo!" Milo comes over to them, "Yes

boss?" Sonny: "can you make sure my wife gets home." Milo nods, "yes sir." Milo leaves, Sonny grabs another drink, and

heads towards Robin to ask her for a dance.

The next few days Sonny and Claudia were like passing ships in the night, they were both to stubborn to break the silent

treatment they were giving each other. Claudia was sitting on the couch doing a crossword puzzle and Sonny was at his desk

working on the Porto Rico problem when Robin came in. Claudia congratulated her on her vowel renewal and then said she had

somewhere to be. Robin set Emma's stroller next to Sonny's desk and then looked up at him, "so, want to show me what our

friendship means?" Sonny looks at her suspiciously, "now Robin, you know I'd do anything for you.?" She looks him in the

eyes, "really?" Now Sonny knows she wants something, "what do you need? Need me to get rid of Patrick already?" Robin

laughs at him, "no Sonny, I just need you to do a favor for me?" Sonny: "all you have to do is ask." Robin nods, "okay. Well I

know you haven't had any little babies in awhile, and Emma loves her uncle Sonny so I was wondering if you would watch her

for me? It's just for awhile, I just got called in and Patrick is in surgery." Sonny smiles those cute dimples at her, "you'd trust a

known mobster with your child?" Robin puts the dipper bag on the couch, "you'll always be my friend. Regardless of what

people may say about you, I'd trust you with my life." Robin tells him that there's a spare key in the dipper bag if Emma needs

something from home and then she leaves.

Claudia almost trips over a toy when she enters the living room later that night, what the hell! She placed the toy she almost

tripped over on Sonny's desk and as she was heading upstairs that's when she saw the playpen behind the couch, she walked

up to it and just as she imagined there was a baby in it, Robin's baby. Claudia went up the stairs as quit as she could to find

Sonny, "why the hell is Robin Scorpio's baby in our living room?" Sonny sat up in bed as she turned on the light, "she got called

into the hospital and Patrick's in surgery." Claudia pulled off her jacket and shoes, "isn't that why they have a nanny?" Sonny

was awake now, "yes, but the nanny is sick." Claudia was now pulling on an old t-shirt, "and what you just volunteered? When

does she get off?" Sonny turned the light back off and got in bed after his wife, "probably in the morning." Claudia was going to

say more, but was to tired to fight so she dropped it and curled up to Sonny. It couldn't have been more than four hours before

Claudia was woken up by the cries of Emma so she turned towards her husband, "Sonny! Your friends favor is calling you."

Sonny got up, went downstairs to Emma. Claudia thought she would be able to go back to sleep, but about ten minutes later

Sonny was back and he placed a squirmy Emma on the bed next to her, "what the hell Sonny?!" Sonny stopped at the door,

"I'll be back. Talk to her, it calms her down." Claudia thought he was kidding but he really left her with Emma, who started to

cry as soon as he left. So she was forced to try and calm her. Claudia now sitting in bed, picked Emma up, rocked her and

started talking to her, "your mom's insane for leaving you with your uncle Sonny and me. Doesn't she know Sonny's kids are

past this stage?" Claudia was staring at Emma like she expected an answer and didn't notice Sonny was back, "oh I noticed,

that's why it took me so long to take the playpen down and warm this bottle." Claudia laughed at him, "that's what was taking

you so long? Sonny, the playpen just folds and the bottles not that much harder." Sonny handed her the bottle and then went

to set up the playpen, "and what makes you an expert?" That's when Claudia smiled at him, "well I thought it'd be a good idea

to read up on what I'll be going through in about seven/seven and a half months." Sonny was as slow as she thought because

he didn't catch on, he was still trying to put together the playpen, "Sonny?" He looked up thinking Something was wrong with

Emma, "yeah, what's wrong?" Claudia placed a now sleeping Emma in the middle of the bed and went over and with one hand

popped open the playpen, "where you listening? I'm pregnant."


	22. Chapter 21 Family Man

Claudia was waiting for Sonny to respond but he just got back into bed while Claudia picked up Emma and went downstairs. She sat on the couch, turned on the tv and rocked Emma

while talking to her, "I think uncle Sonny likes the babies he can return" Emma makes a smile in her sleep, "I know how could he not want his own precious baby that he gets to keep and

watch grow up." Claudia looks up at the ceiling and sighs, what am I doing, I'm talking to a baby." Just then Max comes into the room, "Mrs. C? I was just coming to tell Mr. C that Mrs.

Scorpio called, she said she gets off in an hour but wanted to know if she could pick up Emma in the morning?" Claudia nodded, "you can call her back and tell her Emma's fine. She can

pick her up tomorrow or better yet, we'll let her sleep in and bring her home tomorrow." Max agrees and heads out to call Robin as Claudia turns back to the tv. It wasn't even fifteen

minutes before Claudia fell asleep on the couch with Emma asleep on her stomach.

Sonny came down the stairs the next morning and saw Claudia and Emma curled up asleep on the couch. He didn't want to wake them but he knew that if he didn't want an angry

Claudia on his hands he was going to have to start showing her he wanted this baby. Claudia woke up to the smell of French toast, eggs and bacon, and felt a hand full of a saggy dipper

so she got up to change Emma and figure out where the smell was coming from. It had only taken one night for Claudia to get used to talking to a baby, "now that your dry, lets go see

what the cooks made for breakfast." Claudia was shocked to find that Sonny was the one cooking, but she was even more shocked at the nauseas feeling she was now getting, "Sonny,

take Emma!" Sonny grabbed her, put her in the stroller because it was in the living room and then went to check on Claudia, "well, now we know you wont be eating eggs throughout this

pregnancy." Claudia flashed him a weak smile, "so you do want this baby?" Sonny helps her off the floor, "Of course I do, and it's not just because of my religion. I want this baby, and I

know you do, so I know we wont screw up." Claudia smiles at him again, "I don't know about that last part, but we can try." Sonny kissed her then pulled back, "since the kitchen smells

like eggs, how about we go to Kellies on the way to Robins?" Claudia agrees, goes upstairs to get dressed while Sonny feeds Emma and dresses her for the day. When Claudia comes

back downstairs Sonny's picking up toys and putting them in her bag, "where's Emma?!" Sonny points to the stroller that has a ready and waiting Emma, "she's ready I see." Sonny looks

over at the calm baby, "it's amazing how once they know their going somewhere they're calmer." Claudia smiled at him and thought, _were going to be just fine_.

While eating they were interrupted, "so where in to kidnapping now?" Claudia knew who it was but still looked up, "no Nickolas, we're babysitting." Sonny notices there's a shift in their

relationship, "what's with the attitude Cassidine?" Nickolas turns to Sonny for the first time, "No attitude, just a friendly conversation between friends." Nickolas tells the truth no matter

what and that's what Claudia thought he was going to do so she had to get out of there, "Sonny, we should get Emma back. I'm sure Robin's worried I'm rubbing off on her." Sonny could

tell there was something going on she didn't want him to know but he just barley redeemed himself from last night so he got up and paid. Claudia was putting Emma's coat on while

Nickolas just watched, "what? Why are you still angry at me? I don't think I've ever scene you this mad Nick." Nickolas: "I have a right to be angry, you tried to pass my child off as your

mobster of a husband's child. Why wouldn't I be angry about that?" he saw Sonny get his recipes so he knew he had maybe five minutes, "and when you lost my trust, you also lost the

right to call me Nick." Claudia knew she was losing a great friend, probably her only friend besides Carly. Sonny asked if she was ready, Claudia held in her feelings and agreed.

It's been hours since they took Emma home and Claudia went to go see her brother because he was one of the only people who knew everything, well besides her newest baby news.

Claudia knew where to look for him, "John, why are you always under a car. Anyone could just walk in, try to take you out and we'd never know who it was." Johnny came from under the

car, "your so dramatic Claudia. What do you need?" Claudia sits on the stool, "what I can't came visit my brother?" Johnny cleans his hands on his towel, "yeah you can, but there's

usually something behind your visits." Claudia shifts as he comes closer because he smells like oil and it's making her a little nauseas, "I just wanted to talk" she can tell he's not buying it,

"okay, Nickolas is mad at me. We ran into him today and I thought he was going to tell Sonny that he wasn't…" Johnny could tell the lost of the baby was still hard on her, "the father of

the baby you lost?" She shook her head to agree, "and Sonny will be, I mean he is a great father." Claudia thought she caught herself but Johnny caught it, "what do you mean will be?

Are you trying to get pregnant?" Claudia wasn't planning on telling him this way and not today but he already guessed, "I'm not trying to get pregnant John. I am already." Johnny didn't

know how he should feel, "I don't know if I should be upset that you didn't tell me, or happy for you." Claudia smiled, "defiantly happy." They talked a couple of hours about the baby, her

and Sonny, Nickolas, and even about Lulu and then Claudia went home.

Jason was just leaving as Claudia was walking in, "you had a meeting?" Sonny gave a look to Max and Milo to let

them know they could leave, "no, I was letting Jason know where to reach me if he had any problems." Claudia then noticed the suitcases, "where are you going?" Sonny sat next to her

on the couch, "We are going to Porto Rico." Claudia smiled at him, "business or pleasure?" Sonny got up and walked towards the door, "who says it can't be both?"


End file.
